


Предчувствие

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Retelling, Self-Harm, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Шерлок умер, но Шерлок не умер. Джон не то свихнулся, не то прозрел. Что это: параллельные миры, защитный механизм перед лицом горя, искусно обставленный фокус, временные петли, аневризма мозга, реалистичные сны или одно маленькое чудо? Джону плевать, потому что он собирается вернуть Шерлока.Написано по мотивам фильма «Предчувствие» (2007)





	Предчувствие

Шерлок умер, и через четыре дня его похоронили. Джон взял на себя организационные вопросы. Он позвонил на кладбище и выкупил небольшой участок у юго-восточных ворот. Джон лично не видел его, но по телефону сказали, что там очень тихо. И растет красивый тис. Не то чтобы Шерлока когда-то волновал пейзаж, но это показалось важным. Еще Джон купил гроб. В просторном зале, где они были выставлены, открытые, блестящие, было тихо и пахло чем-то химическим. Шаги раздавались гулко, а Джон говорил шепотом, будто рядом с покойником. Потом он подумал, что мог бы избавить себя от всего этого, просто заказав гроб через интернет. Сейчас там что только ни купишь.

Он не знал, нужно ли звать священника. Кем Шерлок был — католиком, протестантом? Не похож ни на того, ни на другого. Скорее всего, верил только в научные факты. И в собственную непогрешимость.

Наконец, Джон выбрал костюм из тех, что получше. У Шерлока в шкафу было много черных пиджаков; брюки все были выглажены и аккуратно развешаны на специальных фиксаторах. И это у человека, который в стаканчике для полоскания хранил болты, а телефон мог рассеянно бросить в раковину.

Джон не знал, как быть с телом. Оно осталось в Бартсе, и Джон долго размышлял, нужно ли ехать за ним в день похорон или оно прибудет сразу на кладбище — так сказать, с доставкой. В конце концов, он попросил Молли уладить это. Он завез ей костюм.

— Проследишь, чтобы у него все было в порядке? — попросил Джон скованно. — Ну, знаешь, — он махнул рукой возле лица, потом показал на затылок. Все, что он помнил — перепачканное кровью лицо, но кровь давно вытерли, они все вытерли, промыли все долговязое тело изнутри и снаружи, сразу после полицейского осмотра. Шерлок лежал где-то там, продезинфицированный, опустошенный, неживой. Как вещь, забытая в камере хранения.

И наконец, Джон съездил на кладбище, чтобы оформить договор на погребение.

— Как можно скорее, — попросил он. Джон не знал, сколько дней нужно выждать — или наоборот, как быстро нужно хоронить умершего. Но при мысли о вещи в камере становилось неуютно.

— Сочувствую вашей утрате, — сказал мужчина, подготовивший нужные бумаги. Это говорили все, с кем встречался в эти дни Джон. — Вы хорошо держитесь. Обычно люди хуже справляются с потерей. Все, с кем я до этого работал, рано или поздно начинали плакать, у нас тут платки даже лежат на такой случай. Кем вам приходился покойный?

— Он мой друг, — сказал Джон, откашлялся. — Он был моим другом.

 

***

 

«По крайней мере, не нужно обзванивать друзей», — пошутил Джон накануне похорон. Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась, а потом поспешно отвернулась от него. В последние дни у нее глаза все время были на мокром месте.

— Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, — сказала она. — Я вот совсем растерялась.

Джон пожал плечами. У него не было никакого опыта организации подобных вещей и спросить совета было не у кого. Но Джон разобрался. Обязан был.

— Ты хорошо о нем заботишься, — сказала миссис Хадсон ласково, прижимая костяшки к уголкам глаз. — И теперь, и раньше... Ему повезло, что ты был рядом.

Джон ничего не ответил. «Я не был рядом. Не тогда, когда это было нужнее всего». В самый страшный момент Шерлок остался один. Быть может, вдвоем они нашли бы выход. Но Джон не собирался озвучивать это. Он знал, как люди реагируют на подобные слова. «Это не твоя вина» и «Ты ничего не мог сделать» — вот, что они скажут. Решат, он нуждается в утешении.

Его психотерапевт сказала, что со временем станет легче. «Вы не забудете его, и боль не пройдет бесследно, — спокойно произнесла она, глядя Джону прямо в глаза. — Но станет легче. Со временем вы почувствуете, что можете прекратить горевать. Это не будет предательством».

Она всегда говорила не то, что он хотел услышать.

«Люди выносят страшные вещи, Джон. Потерю близких, родных, любимых. Смерть детей. Родителей. Ампутацию, сексуальное насилие, пытки, унижения. Люди сильнее, чем кажутся. Сильнее, чем они сами о себе думают. Люди живут и после этого».

«А может, им не стоило бы», — сказал тогда Джон. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, как прозвучало.

— Пора спать, Джон, — сказала миссис Хадсон, и он вздрогнул, обнаружив, что застыл над кружкой с остывшим чаем. Миссис Хадсон позвала его к себе: знала, что ему невыносимо оставаться там, наверху, в одиночестве.  
— Завтра будет долгий день, — сказала она, приобнимая его за плечи. Джон кивнул, выпустив кружку. Он лег на скрипучий диванчик перед телевизором, слушая, как миссис Хадсон возится в своей спальне. Наконец, за стенкой щелкнул выключатель и наступила тишина. Джон вытащил из-под головы подушку и накрыл ею лицо. Пару секунд лежал так, вдыхая запах пыли. «Долгий день», — подумал он сонно. Лишь бы дождя не было — землю размоет, будет казаться, что они бросили гроб в грязь. Лестрейд придет, и еще Стэмфорд. Молли, конечно же, будет там. Джон был рад, что народу придет немного. Не хотел лишних вопросов, не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Он только жалел, что не знает, как связаться с миссис Холмс, кроме как через Майкрофта. Этому Джон не стал сообщать дату, и не слишком стыдился — был уверен, что Майкрофт все выяснит и сам.

В голове еще крутились обрывки фраз, пункты из списка последних приготовлений, чьи-то соболезнования, когда Джон начал погружаться в сон. «Вы хорошо держитесь». Джон не знал, за кого держаться. Ему казалось, он падает.

 

***

 

«Джон. Джон. Джон»

Джон открыл глаза. В ушах звучал голос Шерлока, терпеливо повторяющий его имя. Джон медленно встал с кровати и отправился в душ.

Под струями еле теплой воды он открыл глаза. Странно. Он отчетливо помнил, как засыпал у миссис Хадсон. Неужели она перетащила его наверх? Или он ходит во сне? В армии такое бывало пару раз. Из-за стресса, сказали ему. Такое со многими случается. Его нашли на полпути к туалету. Возможно, он просто спал на ходу, а не ходил во сне. Это же разные вещи.

Шампуня на полке не было, там вообще всюду был страшный беспорядок. Вещи лежали как попало, зубная щетка пахла странно. Зубная щетка Шерлока стояла в стаканчике рядом. Прикасалась щетиной к щетке Джона. Это казалось невероятным — человека нет, но его щетка все еще здесь, как будто все — как прежде. Как будто все в порядке.

Джон вытерся своей футболкой из корзины с грязным бельем — полотенце тоже куда-то делось. Ему придется сделать здесь генеральную уборку, прежде, чем съезжать. Он еще не сказал миссис Хадсон — все не было подходящего момента. Не хотелось доставлять ей лишние трудности с поиском новых жильцов, но оставаться здесь было просто невозможно. Она поймет.

Джон оделся и спустился вниз. Миссис Хадсон громыхала посудой, напевая под нос. Джон был рад, что ей немного лучше.

— О, дорогой, ты меня напугал, — она подскочила, когда Джон заглянул в кухню. — Я думала, ты на работе.

— Нет, я ведь взял отпуск, — напомнил Джон. Миссис Хадсон достала еще одну чашку, поставила на стол.

— Сейчас, выпьем с тобой чайку. Поболтаем немножко. А то вас не поймать, вечно куда-то убегаете.

Дверной звонок заставил их обоих вздрогнуть.

— Ох, кто это, как ты думаешь? Открыто, — крикнула миссис Хадсон, снимая чайник с плиты. — Милый, ты не достанешь мне во-он ту банку с верхней полки? Ах, погоди, возьми табуретку, там очень высоко. Я никогда не дотягиваюсь без табуретки, даже и не знаю, зачем мне... О, весь измазался, снова! — перебила она себя. — Проходи, только сними это жуткое пальто — его теперь не отстирать.

Это был Шерлок. Шерлок.

Джон медленно обернулся, прислонился к раковине. Ноги подгибались.

Это был Шерлок, бледное лицо перепачкано кровью. Джон моргнул. Нет: что-то темное, темнее, чем кровь. Грязь. Сырая земля.

— Не волнуйтесь, я знаю хорошую химчистку, — сказал он, брезгливо стаскивая с плеч пальто. — У меня там скидка постоянного посетителя, в общем-то.

Джон хотел сказать что-то, но в горле было слишком сухо. Шерлок взглянул в его сторону.

— Ты не работаешь? Отлично. У меня есть кое-что интересное, двойное покушение. Тебе понравится. Но сперва — чудные блинчики миссис Хадсон.

— Не думайте, что я буду готовить вам каждое утро, — она погрозила пальцем, Шерлок льстиво улыбнулся.

— Лучшая выпечка в Англии! И кофе покрепче, пожалуйста — возможно, спать нам этой ночью не придется. Ты готов, Джон? В этом пойдешь? — Шерлок окинул взглядом его костюм. — Несколько официально.

Его черный траурный костюм.

— Там дождь идет? — тихо уточнил Джон. Шерлок кивнул, выходя из комнаты. Там идет дождь, и земля размякла. Все равно, что хоронить в луже с грязью.

Джон закрыл лицо ладонями, так дышалось легче.

— Все хорошо, дорогуша? — миссис Хадсон коснулась его локтя. — У тебя нездоровый вид. Может, подхватил простуду? Не ходи ты за этим обормотом — останься сегодня дома, выпей травяной сбор. Когда у меня в прошлый раз была простуда — такая жуткая, знаешь, и в груди заложило — я выпила, и мне тут же помогло.

— Я пойду, — промямлил Джон. — Я... мне надо...

— Ох, ну конечно.

— Там Шерлок, — он осторожно посмотрел на нее, но домовладелица не выглядела удивленной.

«Возможно, я еще сплю», — подумал Джон. Он представил, каким мучительным окажется пробуждение. Все это было слишком реальным. Слишком настоящим. Шерлок там, наверху, громыхал чем-то тяжелым.

Джон взбежал по лестнице. Шерлок как раз двигал диван.

— Где мой гарпун? — обернулся он через плечо, взъерошенный, суетливый. — Я помню, он был где-то здесь. Если это опять миссис Хадсон...

— Он в углу за вешалкой, помнишь?

— Что он там делает? — Шерлок раздраженно опрокинул вешалку.

— Ты сам его туда засунул, когда споткнулся ночью.

— Да? Возможно. Не важно. Мы отправимся в Уэльс, Джон. Приготовь деньги и пистолет, нам потребуется и то, и другое. И возьми дождевик.

— Я помню это, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос. Шерлок был занят, размахивая гарпуном. — Дело о старом лодочнике.

— Что ты сказал? — Шерлок застыл. — Лодочник! Ну конечно! Как ты понял? — он недоуменно поднял брови. — Теперь мне это очевидно, но как догадался ты?

Джон молча пожал плечами. Шерлок скривился.

— Что ж, веселье испорчено. Теперь нет смысла ехать туда — преступление раскрыто, и еще до завтрака. Ты все испортил, — Шерлок швырнул гарпун через всю комнату, он вонзился в спинку дивана.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Джон сердито. — Прекрати портить мебель!

— Да, да, как угодно, — словно обиженный ребенок, Шерлок стащил с себя ботинки и, громко топая, направился в ванную. Джон пошел следом. Он перешагнул через скомканные брюки, снял рубашку с ручки двери.

Шерлок мылся под душем, отгородившись занавеской. Джон присел на корзину с грязным бельем. Он положил рубашку Шерлока себе на колени. Вся в засохших потеках грязи, слегка сырая, потому что Шерлок вспотел. Потеют только живые, настоящие люди. Джон погладил рубашку, как уличного кота.

— Куда делся шампунь? — спросил Шерлок из-за занавески. — Раз уж ты все равно здесь, будь добр, поищи его.

— Шерлок...

— М-м? — струи хлестали в занавеску, заставляя ее колыхаться.

— Ты... живой? — выдавил Джон.

— Думаю, да, — весело отозвался Шерлок. — В противном случае, вряд ли мы смогли бы вести эту беседу.

— Но ты ведь прыгнул с крыши. Я тебя похоронил.

Шерлок выключил воду.

— Тебе это приснилось, видимо.

— Я... был уверен... в смысле — ты лежал там совсем мертвый. У тебя не было пульса. И я купил гроб.

— Это вполне нормально, Джон. Рано или поздно люди проникаются желанием зарыть меня поглубже. Мой сосед, с которым я делил комнату в университете, обещал отпилить мне голову, когда я буду спать. Пустые угрозы, конечно, но я слышал их довольно часто и от самых разных людей. Легко установить закономерность.

— Я не хочу отпилить тебе голову, — сказал Джон. — Я не хочу тебя никуда закапывать.

Шерлок откликнулся скованно:

— Весьма признателен. Теперь выйди из комнаты, мне нужно одеться.

— Ты не исчезнешь?

— Уверяю тебя.

Джон прикрыл дверь, но остался рядом, прислушиваясь к звукам в ванной. Когда Шерлок вышел, то чуть не ударил его дверью. Смерил внимательным взглядом.

— Ты ведешь себя странно. Это из-за моей предполагаемой смерти?

— Она была настоящей. Ты прыгнул с крыши. Я проверил твой пульс.

Шерлок молча протянул ему руку. Задрал просторный рукав халата, открывая худое запястье.

— Ну? — поднял он брови, когда Джон замешкался.

Тук. Тук. Тук. Ровный и четкий, пульс хорошо прослушивался. Шерлок был теплым на ощупь. Теплым и совсем живым.

Джон засмеялся облегченно. Не случайно все эти дни — с той секунды, когда Шерлок сказал в трубку: «Считай это моей запиской» — все происходящее казалось запутанным сном. Теперь все кончено, позади. Джону и не такие кошмары снились.

Шерлок едва различимо улыбнулся, глядя на него.

— Убедился?

Джон кивнул.

— Тогда пойдем завтракать. А потом поищем новое дело.

Они вернулись далеко за полночь. Прошмыгнули в дом, как нашкодившие мальчишки, смеясь и чертыхаясь шепотом. Поднялись по лестнице, цепляясь друг за друга. Шерлок устало повалился на диван, сложился пополам, отвернувшись к спинке. Джон нерешительно замер за его спиной.

— Ты... собираешься спать здесь?

— Займусь опытами чуть позже, сначала хочу немного подумать. Ты напишешь об этом случае в блог?

— Да, — Джон потер глаза. — Да, пожалуй, завтра с утра. Спокойной ночи?

Шерлок приподнялся на локте, обернулся через плечо, проницательно взглянув на Джона.

— Ты принял тот сон слишком близко к сердцу. Мне казалось, военный врач должен лучше управляться со своими страхами, особенно такими нелепыми.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Джон, отвернулся и ушел к себе.

Отвернулся и ушел.

 

***

 

Джон проснулся в комнате у миссис Хадсон.

Он открыл глаза и уставился на тусклый солнечный квадрат, ползущий по стене. Потом квадрат исчез. Наверное, туча наползла.

Джон лежал и не мог пошевелиться. Он боялся, что если хотя бы двинется, его сердце разорвется на миллион кусков.

Потом Джон поднялся, вышел из комнаты, тихонько притворив дверь. Постоял у подножия лестницы, держась за перила. Джон не считал себя трусом, никогда. Он преодолел ступеньки, пересек гостиную. Медленно опустился на диван. Протянул руку, чтобы коснуться израненной спинки; вспоротая гарпуном обивка была старательно и неумело зашита. Джон приласкал пальцами грубый шов. Закрыл глаза.

«Шерлок».

И если накануне облегчение было пьянящим, робким, то сейчас накатило волной, раздавило, расплющило. Джон зажмурился и сделал два коротких вздоха. Потом услышал, как Шерлок возится в своей спальне.

— Шерлок, что за шутки, — Джон поспешил к нему в комнату. — Зачем ты перетащил меня... о.

Майкрофт стоял у окна и не потрудился обернуться.

В комнате Шерлока было пусто, пусто, словно в ней никто никогда не жил.

— Куда вы дели все вещи?

— Они в коробках. Так будет проще и вам, и вашей домовладелице, — Майкрофт качнул рукой, и Джон увидел, что он держит скрипку. — Приношу извинения за вторжение. Я хочу забрать кое-что из его вещей, вам это все равно не пригодится.

— Не думаю, что Шерлоку это понравится, — сквозь зубы ответил Джон. — Где он сам?

— В Бартсе, я полагаю, — странным тоном ответил Майкрофт. — И не думаю, что Шерлоку теперь есть хоть какая-то разница.

— О, не-е-ет, — Джон рассмеялся. — Он будет в бешенстве. Вы что, упаковали все его пробирки? А чучело ворона со шкафа — его вы тоже потревожили? Там была заначка, между прочим. Сигареты.

— Я знаю о заначках Шерлока абсолютно все.

— Какая мерзость — хранить сигареты в туловище мертвой птицы!.. Но меня это не касается. Шерлок думает, что я даже не догадываюсь, я ведь полный кретин.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, — Майкрофт внимательно разглядывал что-то за окном, держа руку со скрипкой на отлете, подальше от себя. — Он всех вокруг считал кретинами. — Свободной рукой он достал карманные часы, щелкнул крышкой. — Вам пора одеваться, Джон. Скоро начнутся похороны.

— Черта с два. Я не позволю вам его закопать, не теперь!

— Что? — Майкрофт повернулся; его лицо, обычно одутловатое, было теперь похоже на сдутый воздушный шарик.

— Вы слышали. С Шерлоком все в порядке. Я видел его вчера, он был здесь, ясно? И с ним все в порядке. В порядке.

— Мой брат покончил с собой.

— Он был здесь. Миссис Хадсон его тоже видела. А там, у Бартса... это был трюк, какой-то номер.

— Я был на опознании, — тихо сказал Майкрофт. — Я хотел бы ошибиться, но это был он.

— Ну конечно! Ведь вы никогда не ошибаетесь, — злобно выкрикнул Джон. — Хотя, постойте-ка!

— Достаточно, — жестко оборвал его Майкрофт, прижав к себе скрипку. — Очевидно, что вы помешались. Ушли в мир иллюзий. Заманчиво, но это выход для слабых.

— Шерлок жив, он вернулся, ясно вам? Не будет никаких похорон! И я не позволю вам просто приходить сюда, и... вы не можете забрать его вещи! Он здесь, просто ушел куда-то, он вечно уходит, но у меня там доказательство... там, в гостиной... диван! Шерлок его загарпунил — и там теперь шов. Если бы мне все приснилось, если бы я чокнулся, никакого шва...

— Что тут происходит? Мальчики, вы снова ссоритесь? — миссис Хадсон опасливо заглянула в комнату. — Ох, я хотела сказать... Здравствуйте, Майкрофт.

— Миссис Хадсон! Вот! Миссис Хадсон, — Джон буквально втащил перепуганную домовладелицу в комнату. — Скажите, скажите мне скорей! — он встряхнул ее за плечи. — Вы готовили нам блины — вчера — и Шерлок пришел весь в грязи...

Миссис Хадсон ахнула, прижав ладонь ко рту. Из глаз у нее потекли слезы. Джон отдернул руки, будто обжегшись. Отступив на шаг, он покачал головой.

— Нет.

— О чем ты толкуешь, милый?

— Нет.

— Ведь Шерлок... ты же сам знаешь...

— Нет, не надо.

— Шерлока больше нет.

Стало сложно дышать. Джон согнулся пополам, прижав кулаки к животу. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, Джон крепко сжал зубы, зажмурился. Он чувствовал, как чья-то ладонь легла ему на спину. Потом упал и больше не чувствовал ничего.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза.

На стене вспыхивали и гасли зеленые блики. Это все вывеска — круглосуточный магазин напротив. Джон помнил его хорошо, помнил этот день, это место. Это было дело о Сломанном Калейдоскопе, так Джон окрестил его. Два месяца назад или чуть больше.

Зеленый, зеленый, зеленый. Джон запомнил, потому что это было красиво. Ему приснился кошмар, он не мог уснуть и смотрел на стену. Подумал, что надо где-нибудь потом использовать это. Если он однажды захочет написать настоящую книгу. Зеленый, зеленый, зеленый.

— Ты в порядке? — голос с соседней кровати. Джон повернул голову, но там была только темнота. Зеленые вспышки не достигали Шерлока.

— Нет. Я не в порядке. Со мной что-то не то.

Скрип пружин. Это Шерлок повернулся на кровати. Джон так отчетливо это себе представлял: долговязое тело не умещается на стандартных мотельных койках, колени согнуты, одеяло запуталось вокруг бедер. Это всегда неловко, когда двое мужчин снимают одну комнату на двоих. В ту ночь Джон спал в штанах. Глупо стесняться, но он решил, что так будет приличней.

— Это просто сон, — голос Шерлока прозвучал буднично. Просто констатация факта. Казалось, он жалеет, что спросил. Наверняка так оно и было. В ту ночь Шерлок тоже спросил, и Джон ответил: «Это просто сон». Ложь, которую они передают друг другу.

«Ты умер», — хотел сказать Джон. И еще: «Я так по тебе скучаю», и «Что теперь прикажешь делать?», но не сказал ничего.

Только закрыл глаза, и плотно сомкнутые веки подсветились зеленым, зеленым, зеленым.

 

***

 

Кто-то коснулся его руки.

Джон распахнул глаза, медленно обвел взглядом комнату. Стулья были составлены в круг, люди, занимавшие их, были ему незнакомы. Он, впрочем, понял все моментально. Слишком много брошюр подсовывала ему Элла, когда он еще приходил к ней за помощью. Буклеты, в которых говорилось о группах взаимной поддержки. На глянцевой бумаге были изображены люди с широкими улыбками: страдавшие, но преодолевшие себя.

Не может быть, чтобы он все-таки согласился.

— И тогда я решила, что это был его выбор. Это случилось по его воле, он сам захотел, не потому, что ненавидел меня или...

Говорила женщина с длинными рыжими волосами, и все смотрели на нее. Джон незаметно вытащил мобильный телефон, чтобы взглянуть на дату. Больше недели прошло. Со дня похорон, которых он не помнил.

— Я пытаюсь не думать, переключиться на что-то другое, но иногда мне кажется — у меня в голове ничего, кроме него...

Ведь это не могло просто... выпасть из памяти, верно? Такие вещи не забываются. Джон понимал, что с ним что-то происходит. Что-то непонятное, что-то странное. Возможно, опухоль мозга? Комочек клеток, крохотное новообразование, заставляющее его путешествовать назад и вперед по собственной памяти?

К своему ужасу, Джон обнаружил, что такой вариант кажется вполне приемлемым и даже желанным. Он мог бы просто... плыть по течению.

Рак — это не самоубийство, в конце концов.

— Его отсутствие, — сказала женщина ровно, — слишком заметно. Я вижу следы его отсутствия каждую секунду. Везде. Может, потому что раньше его было для меня слишком много.

Джон сжал телефон в ладонях.

Когда все закончилось, он встал, с удовольствием выпрямив затекшие ноги. Вокруг вдруг стало слишком много людей. Все разговаривали, прощались, двигали стулья. Джон отыскал взглядом выход, когда кто-то коснулся его руки. Снова.

— Не слишком-то это вежливо, — тихо проговорила незнакомка. Она улыбнулась ему, но глаза остались холодными. Холодные голубые глаза. — Ну, хотя бы выспался.

— Я не... — Джон смутился. — Что, так заметно было? Не храпел, надеюсь?

— Не волнуйся. Каждый справляется, как может. — Она улыбнулась шире, честнее. — Хотя такую реакцию я вижу впервые.

Джон кивнул. Он все еще думал об отступлении, но принял протянутую узкую ладонь.

— Мэри.

Он сжал прохладные пальчики. И спросил, не выпуская руки:

— Кто у тебя умер?

Она опустила глаза. Короткие, светлые ресницы.

— Мой муж, — произнесла сухо. Затем высвободила руку. — А у тебя?

Джон даже не стал задумываться над ложью.

— Аналогично.

Они обещали, что выпьют кофе после следующей встречи. Джон знал, что больше не придет. Хотя он уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен. Он вернулся домой на метро — у него больше не было никакой необходимости прыгать в такси то и дело. Это Шерлок вечно требовал срочности. Он вскидывал руку, встав у обочины, и какой-нибудь кэб немедля останавливался. Было что-то настолько властное в этом жесте... И Шерлок не расплачивался, никогда. Ни разу. Ему, наверное, казалось, что деньги просто растут на деревьях или заводятся в бумажнике сами собой.

Джон двигался в людском потоке, попав в час-пик, и это было приятно — просто идти вслед за всеми, вместе со всеми. Ни о чем не думать. Глубоко под землей. По соседству с Шерлоком.

Оказавшись на поверхности, Джон снова проверил телефон. Ни звонков, ни сообщений. Он словно находился в вакууме. Слишком много пространства. Когда его отпуск заканчивается? Джон плохо помнил, что сказала Сара. Все было как в тумане. Сколько он попросил — неделю, две?

С ума сойти. Он собрался работать. Жить дальше. Как будто все в порядке.

Джон ужаснулся этому.

Он не нашел ключей в кармане и долго звонил, пока миссис Хадсон не открыла. Она казалась удивленной.

— Джон! Я не ждала тебя сегодня.

Суетливо запахнула домашний халат, Джон прежде его не видел: обычно миссис Хадсон выглядела так, словно собралась куда-то. Волосы всегда аккуратно уложены, тонкий слой помады на губах. Когда она надевала свои «особые» сережки, Шерлок сообщал, что она собралась навестить пекаря из дома напротив. Теперь же Джону стало стыдно, словно он застукал ее, застал врасплох. Он отвел глаза.

— Я просто... потерял ключи, — пробормотал он, протискиваясь в прихожую.

— От новой квартиры? — всплеснула руками миссис Хадсон. Джон застыл, изумленно подняв брови. Миссис Хадсон коснулась его локтя. — Новое жилье, помнишь? Ты сам сказал, что не хочешь оставаться в вашей старой... в той квартире.

— Да. Да, конечно... — выдавил Джон.

— Дорогуша, — протянула домовладелица сочувственно.

— Я помню. Помню, конечно. — Джон фальшиво рассмеялся. — Съехал. Ну да.

— Все в порядке? Мне позвонить... кому-нибудь? Мне позвонить Гарри, чтобы она забрала тебя?

«Забрала меня?»

Джон покачал головой. Когда миссис Хадсон с Гарри успели познакомиться? Ах, да. Похороны. Значит, Гарри все-таки пришла — поразительно. Она была там. Жаль, что он не помнит.

Хорошо, что он не помнит.

— Я просто... поднимусь наверх ненадолго? — Джон ненавидел этот жалкий тон, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. В полумраке прихожей миссис Хадсон куталась в халат, Джон топтался на месте, и сладко пахло лекарствами — что-то травяное. Вешалка на двери была пустой, как дерево с облетевшими листьями. Джон взглянул на нее, а миссис Хадсон проследила за его взглядом.

— Разумеется, — сказала она. — Поднимись. Мне побыть с тобой, или...

— Нет, нет, спасибо. Я просто посижу там немного.

В гостиной почти не осталось вещей. Только мебель и пара элементов декора — так Джон узнал, что фаянсовый кролик с одним ухом, весьма кровожадного вида фигурка, был в квартире еще до их приезда. Как и деревянный мексиканский тотем за дверью, на который они обычно вешали шляпы.

Все остальное исчезло. Все поверхности были пустыми, избавленными от хлама, который разрастался вокруг Шерлока, словно живой организм, какой-нибудь особый мусорный грибок. Ни записок со странными схемами, ни нотных листов, ни грязных пробирок, ни коробок из-под леденцов или пластырей. Исчезла даже подушка с Юнион Джеком.

Джон опустился на диван.

Тихо. Так тихо.

Он закрыл глаза и буквально заставил себя уснуть.

 

***

 

Машина подпрыгнула на кочке, и Джон открыл глаза. Ремень безопасности натянулся поперек груди, вжимая его в спинку кресла. Повернувшись, Джон уставился на водителя. Этого мужчину он видел впервые. Один из людей Майкрофта? Похититель? Нет, его больше не похищали. Эти времена остались в прошлом.

Джон прокашлялся, а мужчина не отрывал взгляда от дороги. Исполнительный. Точно, один из «серых костюмов», что в подчинении у всемогущего Большого Брата.

— Куда мы едем? — хрипло уточнил Джон.

— Кладбище, — коротко отозвался водитель. Джон кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Закрыл глаза, прижавшись лбом к прохладному стеклу.

 

***

 

Проснулся от писка будильника. Пару секунд сонно моргал, пытаясь обнаружить источник звука. Новые часы на новом столике у новой кровати, в его новой квартире. Если только он не в гостях. За дверью, в смежной со спальней ванной, шумела вода.

Шерлок?

Джон сел, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Шерлок? Нет уж. Шерлока здесь нет. Встав с кровати, Джон поморщился от боли, прострелившей колено. Схватил часы, бестолково повертел их в руках, прежде чем нашел кнопку. Заставил их заткнуться.

Прислушался к шуму воды. Мучительным усилием попытался представить там Шерлока: голого, в потоках воды. Он никогда прежде не позволял себе... В конце концов, это невежливо — представлять своего соседа голым. И глупо — представлять его живым.

Преодолев пару шагов до двери, Джон повернул ручку. Он распахнул дверь, это был жест отчаяния, почти злобный, почти яростный. В душе стояла девушка. Спиной к нему, намыливая голову. Она обернулась через плечо, ощутив его взгляд. Джон узнал: та самая, из группы поддержки. Замечательно. Он уже впутался в отношения. Остался у нее на ночь. Или она у него.

— Джон? — ее голос звучал глухо из-за прозрачной перегородки. — Я еще не закончила. Дай мне пару минут.

— Хорошо, — он попятился, вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Застелил постель. Привычные действия, четкие движения. Его тело будто знало само, что делать. Он быстро нашел кухню, а в кухне — кофеварку и упаковку фильтров для кофейной гущи. Шерлок вечно их перекладывал с места на место, так что это превращалось в настоящий квест — обнаружить открытую пачку.

— М-м, пахнет отлично, — девушка обняла его, коротко ткнулась носом в шею и отступила, чтобы зарядить тостер.

«Чья это квартира?» — Джон не решился спросить. Он разлил кофе по чашкам и уставился на свою подругу. «Мэри», — вспомнил он.

Они работали вместе, как оказалось. Он сел на пассажирское сиденье, и Мэри привезла его к маленькой клинике на окраине. Ему почти не пришлось задавать неудобных вопросов. Вместе работают и вместе спят; не лучшая идея. Это никогда раньше не срабатывало. Но раньше у него вообще с девушками не ладилось. Из-за Шерлока, конечно.

Он нашел кольцо в ящике стола. Кольцо в бархатной коробочке. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться. К обеду позвонили из ресторана — уточнили, оставлять ли за Джоном бронь. Он зарезервировал столик почти месяц назад. Это было очень популярное место, похоже. Джон разглядывал календарь на стене, испещренный пометками. Те или иные даты обведены в круг, подчеркнуты, заключены в рамку. Это ничего Джону не говорило. Он смотрел на календарь так, как смотрят в зеркало после долгих лет отшельничества — пытаясь узнать себя, узнать что-то о себе.

Три года. Куда-то выпали три года жизни.

Ему нужна была помощь.

Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили одного. Оставили в покое.

Мэри была очень красива в своем узком платье. Вино было хорошим. Вечер был похож на катастрофу. Джону казалось, он тонет, но очень-очень медленно — и у него есть еще пара лет в запасе. Может, он погрузится с головой и вынырнет в другом месте. Где-нибудь, где все будет нормально. Где-нибудь в прошлом.

Он увидел Шерлока, когда тот подошел вплотную. Удивительно, как этот человек умел сливаться с обстановкой. Все, что делал Джон последние пару лет — высматривал Шерлока, всюду, старательно. И все равно не узнал, пока официант с комичным французским акцентом не позвал его по имени.

Джону казалось, это слишком. Слишком для него, для его рассудка, для его сердца.

Все, что он мог — стоять и смотреть, беспомощно опустив руки.

— Ты как будто и не рад мне, — сварливо заметил Шерлок, и тогда Джон ударил ублюдка в первый раз.

К концу вечера у него болели костяшки. Они поехали домой, на Бейкер-стрит. Прежде Джон посадил Мэри в такси.

— Извини, — сказал он, согнувшись в три погибели, заглядывая в машину. Но не смог избавиться от счастливой, на все лицо, улыбки.

— За тобой должок, — ответила Мэри нежно.

Шерлок чуть не довел миссис Хадсон до инфаркта, а Джон, тем временем, взбежал вверх по лестнице. Замер в пустой, темной гостиной. Она не пустила никого — никаких новых жильцов — но как же здесь было пусто! Джон огляделся растерянно. Все было так... как в той версии реальности, где Шерлок лежал на кладбище, а Джон подыскал новое жилье.

— Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но мне кажется — здесь стало просторней, — Шерлок объявился у него за плечом, мимолетно коснувшись локтя, обошел и рухнул на диван, подняв облако пыли. — Миссис Хадсон не утруждалась уборкой.

— Домовладелица, не домработница, — одними губами сказал Джон, а Шерлок послал ему короткую улыбку. — Надо будет прикупить пару вещей.

— Да, и забрать у Майкрофта мой череп!

— Твой при тебе, надеюсь, — сухо откликнулся Джон. Он сел на диван, скинув ноги Шерлока. Тот немедленно уложил их Джону на колени. — Скрипка точно у Майкрофта.

— Я думал, ты ее заберешь, — откликнулся Шерлок в темноте. Джон уставился на него.

— Я? С чего бы?

— Нужно было составить завещание, — фыркнул тот. Джон стиснул зубы, вдохнул глубоко и медленно. Не узнал собственный голос:

— Это совсем не смешно. Я думал... — он вдруг охрип и вынужден был замолчать.

— Я знаю, Джон, — откликнулся Шерлок на удивление серьезно. — Но ты ведь мог и сам пораскинуть мозгами. Мне казалось, это очевидно.

— Очевидно?

— Что я не брошу тебя.

Они долго молчали в темноте. Потом Джон признался — очень тихо, сдавленно:

— Я почти поверил.

 

***

 

И снова кто-то тронул его плечо, разбудил. Джон открыл глаза, размял одной рукой затекшие плечи. Последние дни для него слились в один липкий поток. Он спал и спал, и никак не мог проснуться.

— Приехали, — сообщил водитель, вышел из машины и открыл дверцу с его стороны.

Рядом остановился черный кадиллак, из которого выбрались миссис Хадсон и Молли. Они друг друга поддерживали, обе в черном, миссис Хадсон в шляпке. Они тихо перешептывались, шагая вверх по тропинке. Рядом очутился Лестрейд, руки в карманах пиджака. От него пахло сигаретами.

— Ну что, пойдем? — негромко спросил он. Джон, оглушенный, кивнул.

Он с трудом сдерживался.

Церемония, похоже, ожидалась тихая — народу пришло совсем немного. Машины парковались у ограды. Майкрофт показался последним. Прямой, весь в черном, на удивление худой: он был похож на собственный зонтик. Странно. Шерлок так часто намекал на его проблемы с весом, что Джон воспринимал Майкрофта, как толстяка, хотя тот им никогда не являлся. Джон готов был видеть все, что Шерлок ему показывал. Если бы Шерлок назвал черное белым, Джон поверил бы.

Если бы Шерлок притворился мертвым...

Он сказал: «Я — фальшивка», но это же чушь собачья. Он сказал: «Героев не существует, Джон». Ладно, как угодно. Пусть только не скармливает эти сказки про свою смерть. Пройдет три года, и он заявится в ресторан, как ни в чем не бывало, и будет невыносим чуть более, чем полностью.

Джон усмехнулся, и Лестрейд покосился на него, встревожено нахмурив брови. Майкрофт подошел к ним, сухо кивнул, скользнул по их лицам взглядом — блеклым, обесцвеченным. Он ведь понятия не имел. Шерлок его не предупредил, никого не предупредил. Заставил их прийти сюда, заставил скорбеть. Вся эта боль... Миссис Хадсон заплакала, прижав платок к переносице.

Они стояли у вырытой могилы, ожидая, когда опустят гроб. Блестящее, отполированное дерево блестело в лучах тусклого солнца. Тис над их головами шелестел листьями. Джон сложил руки за спиной. Ни речей, ни выстрелов из пушки — казалось, они пришли, чтобы просто... закопать его. Сгрудились у ямы, ожидая неизвестно чего.

Гроб пустой? Нет, вряд ли. Там кто-то есть, какой-нибудь бедолага — Молли ведь приводила в порядок чье-то тело в морге. Но как она могла не узнать? Самая преданная поклонница, она следила за каждым его жестом, смотрела во все глаза. Джон нахмурился. Он уставился на Молли — низко опущенная голова, волосы, собранные в неопрятный хвостик, руки, намертво стиснутые на собственной талии. Она обнимала себя так, что, казалось, хотела переломить пополам. Джон шагнул к ней, встал рядом, не сводя глаз с гроба.

— Ты знаешь, не так ли? — пробормотал он вполголоса.

— Что?

— Ты должна знать. Он попросил тебя солгать, и ты, конечно, согласилась.

Молли шмыгнула носом, подняла на Джона свои испуганные глаза, но это не сработало. Не теперь.

— Я бы сделал то же самое, — твердо сказал Джон, уголки его губ приподнялись в слабой улыбке. — Солгал, убил, что угодно. Если бы он убедил меня, что это необходимо. А он умел убеждать.

— Я не понимаю... — выдохнула Молли, и Джон сжал кулаки.

— Ты понимаешь все лучше других.

— Джон, я... — она огляделась, словно в поисках подмоги. В эту секунду Джон возненавидел ее.

— Джон, — рядом оказался Лестрейд, крепко взял его под руку. — Все в порядке? — вопрос относился к Молли. Она покачала головой. Лгунья. Лгунья. Лестрейд крепче сжал его локоть. Джон вдруг подумал: почему он ехал отдельно? Кто усадил его в машину? Кто одел его? Последнее, что он помнил, — как перед глазами поплыло, и миссис Хадсон пыталась подхватить его, бедняга. Нет, последнее, что он помнил — шепот Шерлока в темноте, в пустой гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Невнятный шепот над самым ухом.

И чье-то прикосновение.

Джон оттолкнул Лестрейда, проигнорировав его предупреждающий взгляд.

— Я хочу попрощаться с ним.

Гроб был закрыт. Почему гроб был закрыт? Кто все эти люди? Джон видел их: мужчина справа, через дорожку, у пыльного надгробия. Еще один в тени дерева у ограды. Двое у юго-восточного прохода. Оцепление по периметру. Зачем они здесь? И кто в гробу?

— Джон! — раздался дрожащий возглас миссис Хадсон, когда Джон шагнул к могиле. Лестрейд схватил его за руку, крепко дернув на себя.

— Я хочу попрощаться! — взревел Джон. — Я имею право! Я был его лучшим другом!

— Я знаю, знаю...

— Его единственным...

— Пожалуйста, не сейчас, — взмолился Лестрейд, удерживая его. Заглядывая ему в лицо. — Не здесь, — он указал глазами на Майкрофта, застывшего в стороне от всех. Майкрофта, взявшего целый отряд стрелков на кладбище — но не пригласившего мамулю. Майкрофта, опознавшего тело.

— Почему гроб закрыт? — громко спросил Джон, и миссис Хадсон охнула, крепче прижимая к лицу платок. — С какой стати, я вас спрашиваю...

— Держи себя в руках! — Лестрейд стиснул его запястье так сильно, что Джон поморщился. Лестрейд хотел его ударить, очевидно — это читалось по его лицу, по его позе. — Он был и моим другом тоже, — заметил инспектор вполголоса.

— Почему гроб...

— Ты видел, откуда он упал! Ты представляешь, что стало с телом?..

Джон видел. Джон представлял. Окровавленное лицо, голова, разбитая, как яйцо. Только вот это был не Шерлок. Трюк, очередной фокус, дым и зеркала — и может быть, Шерлок был честен только единожды, тогда, на крыше, когда сообщил, что он — фальшивка. Уж точно настоящий Шерлок не стал бы прыгать, не стал бы разбиваться, словно безмозглое яйцо, и не стал бы умирать!

Шерлок был выше этого.

— Его там нет, правда же? — Джон оскалился, глядя на Майкрофта. — Куда вы его дели? Держите на каком-нибудь заброшенном складе, ха?

Он понимал, что его несет, но замолчать был не в силах. Вырвавшись из хватки Лестрейда, Джон направился к могиле, к Майкрофту, стоящему по ту сторону.

— А что вы сделали со мной? Это газ, или инъекции, или что-то в чае? Не уколы, я бы заметил. Хотите внушить мне, что я сумасшедший? Обвести сквозь пальцы! Наивный простачок Джон Уотсон!

— Вокруг пальца, — процедил Майкрофт едва слышно.

Джон схватился за крышку гроба.

— Эти ваши игры! Он был моим другом, и я требую... я хочу... — он замолчал, глядя вниз, в белое лицо Шерлока, в мертвое лицо Шерлока, настоящего. Не кукла и не подделка, не актер, не чужое тело, это был Шерлок, с похудевшим лицом и уложенными аккуратно волосами, призванными скрыть расколотый череп. Это был труп, тело.

То, что когда-то было Шерлоком.

Кто-то вскрикнул глухо и громко, прямо над ухом, Джон покачнулся, в одну секунду парализованный даже не ужасом — удивлением, неприкрытым шоком ребенка, впервые узнавшего о смерти, — завалился набок, цепляясь за гладкое, скользкое дерево гроба. И гроб накренился тоже, рухнул сверху, съехав с подставки. Выплюнул мертвеца прямо на Джона. Тяжелое, вялое тело. Лицо Шерлока вдруг оказалось близко-близко. Его глаза, слепые, открытые, уже начавшие высыхать и поэтому словно покрытые мутной пленкой, отразили лицо Джона.

И тогда Джон закричал.

Он кричал, и брыкался, пытаясь выползти из-под Шерлока, и даже когда его вытащили, продолжал кричать.

Он кричал, пока все не померкло.

 

***

 

Джон кое-как разлепил веки.

— Что, если бы тебе сказали...

Комната была опрокинута набок. Моргнув пару раз, Джон поднял голову с подушки. Комната расплылась перед глазами, потом снова обрела очертания.

— ...что ты можешь все — абсолютно все двери — открыть одним ключом?

Джон вытер подбородок. Пятнышко слюны на подушке. Скоро высохнет.

— Для тебя не будет существовать ни преград, ни секретов. Все, что ты захочешь узнать... Ты сможешь получить доступ к любой информации...

Джон поднялся. Как его угораздило заснуть на диване? Пошатываясь, он пошел на звук голосов.

— А тот, кто владеет информацией...

— Не интересно.

— Вот как?

— Я и без того могу узнать все, что захочу. Правительственные тайны, которые ты так рьяно оберегаешь... Да мне раз плюнуть — взломать все ваши архивы, базы данных! Самые ценные секреты хранятся не в архивах, они хранятся в головах.

Джон пересек гостиную и замер у закрытой двери.

— ...И твой мифический ключ не поможет мне туда проникнуть — только наблюдательность. Интеллект.

— Верно. Но не каждый обладает твоими талантами, Шерлок. Что, если человек менее рассудительный, но более любопытный...

— Помолчи. Джон?

Повинуясь властному оклику, Джон открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь. Он замер на пороге спальни Шерлока; квадратная комната, залитая белым утренним светом. Майкрофт стоял у окна, спрятав руки в карманы жилета. Он встретил Джона натянутой улыбкой.

Шерлок сидел в разобранной постели, с обнаженным торсом, укрыв ноги простыней. Его волосы были в страшном беспорядке. Только встал. Или еще не ложился. Он уставился на Джона, недовольно нахмурив брови.

— Я полагал, ты проспишь до полудня.

Точно! Один из тех дней, когда они заваливались на Бейкер-стрит под утро, вымотанные очередным приключением. Шерлок из чистого упрямства шел на кухню, греметь своими пробирками, а Джон падал на диван, даже не разуваясь. Один раз он даже чуть не заснул на лестнице. Шерлок долго припоминал ему это.

Но что это за день? Что за дело? Они только что прищучили Нортвудского маньяка, или это была ночь, когда Шерлока едва не пришибло съехавшим по ступенькам пианино? А может, в этот раз они вернулись из оперы? Там им порядком досталось, и все без толку — отравителя так и не нашли. Призрак Оперы, написал Джон в своем блоге, а Шерлок заявил, что у него дурной вкус. Да, похоже на то — значит, у них где-то месяц в запасе. Или чуть меньше. Все было таким... зыбким.

— Джон? — Шерлок внимательно глядел на него. — Если ты собрался уснуть на пороге, это не самая лучшая идея. Мой толстый брат не сможет протиснуться мимо, а оставаться с ним в одной комнате дольше необходимого — настоящая пытка.

— Мы обсуждали важные дела, Шерлок, — выразительно поднял брови Майкрофт. Шерлок вяло махнул рукой.

— Так обсудим в другой раз. А лучше, ты напиши мне письмо. Я как раз заинтересовался свойствами горения разных сортов бумаги.

— Шерлок, — Джон облизнул губы. — Я хочу с тобой поговорить.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Видишь? — обратился он к брату. — Сегодня утро аудиенций. У меня очень плотное расписание.

— Полагаю, так оно и есть, — кисло улыбнулся ему Майкрофт. — Видимо, ты твердо убежден, что аудиенции следует проводить в простыне, и мне никак не доказать тебе обратное. — Он шагнул к выходу, заставив Джона посторониться. — Всего доброго, доктор.

Они остались вдвоем, и было так тихо, что Джон услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь внизу. Шерлок устало откинулся спиной на деревянное изголовье. На его бледной груди виднелись розовые царапины — следы ночных приключений. Чуть пониже левого соска желтел синяк.

Джон подошел поближе. Мертвое тело, с пустым, таким бесстрастным лицом. Тяжесть и твердость, которая больше присуща вещам, чем людям. Шерлок свалился на него, словно вешалка с пальто или гладильная доска — но это раздавило Джона, расплющило, уничтожило, словно он угодил под асфальтовый каток.

Шерлок был здесь, живой. Еще пока живой. И Джон подумал — может быть, это подарок ему? Милость Вселенной? Чтобы было проще свыкнуться с мыслью... Вряд ли для кого-то еще делали такие исключения. Обычно людям просто приходится мириться со смертью — способны они это пережить или нет.

— Ты случаем кофе не заварил? — спросил Шерлок, прикрывая глаза и сползая ниже в постели, чтобы свернуться калачиком под простыней.

— Сейчас сделаю, — отозвался Джон, и не двинулся с места.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — Шерлок сунул руку под подушку, приглушенно зазвучали клавиши его телефона — видимо, он набирал кому-то сообщение вслепую. Этот звук заставил Джона вздрогнуть: такой знакомый, и совсем забытый. Обычно Джон даже не замечал его, и ни разу не вспоминал после смерти Шерлока. А вот теперь понял, как часто слышал это в ночной тишине гостиной, или на заднем сидении кэба, или в сыром переулке... — Ну? — Шерлок вскинул на него глаза, вопросительно поднимая брови.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал».

«Пожалуйста, будь живым».

«Одно маленькое чудо для меня, Шерлок».

Джон облизал губы.

— Я сделаю кофе.

Целый день Шерлок провел в постели, только к вечеру перебравшись на диван. Джон помнил такие дни: туманные, пасмурные и безмятежные, дни после выматывающих расследований, когда Шерлок набирался сил, вместо того, чтобы искать новую дозу опасности. В такие дни он был вялым и покорным, и Джон пользовался этим его состоянием, чтобы выбросить лишнее из холодильника или уговорить Шерлока поесть. На самом деле, раньше Джон частенько радовался затишью, как возможности слинять из дома на свидание или по своим делам, твердо зная, что Шерлок не будет беспокоить его смс-ками. Но теперь Джон остался дома. Он наблюдал за Шерлоком издалека. Слушал его шаги наверху, в спальне, а потом сидел в кресле, пока Шерлок баловался со скрипкой, вытянувшись на диване. За целый день они едва перекинулись парой фраз.

— Ты не собираешься писать в блог о вчерашнем деле? — спросил Шерлок в наступающих сумерках.

— Может быть, завтра, — ответил Джон.

Он проголодался и приготовил себе парочку сэндвичей, а когда вернулся из кухни, Шерлок снова дремал, положив голову на подлокотник дивана. Подбородком он упирался в грудь, длинные руки его были сложены на животе, а ноги все равно не умещались на диване целиком. К тому же он завернулся в свой домашний халат, как в кокон. В этой ужасно неудобной позе Шерлок умудрялся спать, бесшумно выдыхая. Тени разрисовали его лицо, превратив в маску, незнакомую, контрастную. Джон подошел ближе, встал над Шерлоком, глядя сверху. Он может продержаться пару суток в этом мире — главное, не давать себе уснуть. Он не хотел возвращаться. Не хотел возвращаться в свою жизнь без Шерлока.

— Я должен с тобой поговорить, — произнес он в тихой комнате. Протянул руку и коснулся волос Шерлока, спутанных и мягких на ощупь. Скользнул пальцами по щеке, огладил плечо, а потом прижал ладонь к его груди, там, где билось сердце. Шерлок открыл глаза.

— Что происходит? — спросил он голосом, слишком ясным для только что пробудившегося человека. — Что происходит, Джон?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — Джон стиснул зубы, подавив рыдание. Он вцепился в гладкую ткань халата, сминая ее в кулаке, склоняясь над Шерлоком. — Ты должен исправить это, раз уж ты долбаный гений.

Шерлок глядел на него, изумленно распахнув глаза.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, — он попытался сказать это шутливо, но вышло скорее придушенно, потому что Джон навалился сверху, обхватив Шерлока за плечи.

— Но ты умрешь, уже совсем скоро, прыгнешь с чертовой крыши, и я ничего, ничего не смогу... я буду стоять там и... и ты скажешь, что это была твоя записка, ты скажешь мне это, и выкинешь телефон, и прыгнешь сам, а я буду стоять и...

— Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок, обвивая руки вокруг его шеи и незаметно проверяя пульс. — Тебе снова приснился кошмар? — он попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, видно, чтобы и зрачки заодно проверить. Джон горько рассмеялся. Да он жил в кошмаре.

— Считай, что это твой шанс, Шерлок. Шанс изменить будущее. Я вернулся к тебе, чтобы предупредить, и ты должен меня послушать. Ты должен остаться живым, Шерлок, поклянись мне.

Джон ощущал беспокойство Шерлока, как что-то осязаемое, плотное. Шестеренки в голове Шерлока крутились изо всех сил — видно, он пытался понять, что за помешательство нашло на Джона. И это было глупо. С самого начала все было глупо и неправильно.

— Прости, — Джон отпустил его, медленно разжимая сведенные судорогой пальцы. — Я наставил тебе синяков. Извини меня.

Он отступил, оставляя изумленного Шерлока вглядываться в сумрак. Сел в кресло, подальше от друга, и сложил на коленях руки. А потом, сделав глубокий вдох, начал заново:

— Ты думаешь, что я чокнулся, но выслушай меня внимательно. Примерно через месяц ты спрыгнешь с крыши, и все решат, что это самоубийство.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза. Он моргнул пару раз, пока пелена не рассеялась. Зевнул и хотел прикрыть рот ладонью, но руки оказались крепко привязаны к кровати.

Джон замер. Сердце его громко бухало в груди, во рту разлилась горечь. Где он? Что это за место? Джон уже привык просыпаться в незнакомой обстановке, но обычно пары подсказок хватало, чтобы опознать, где он вынырнул на этот раз. «Думай», — сказал бы Шерлок.

Эластичные, широкие ремни держали его ноги и руки. Распластанный по кровати, как бабочка на сукне. Комната была совсем небольшой, от стены до стены — три шага, от силы. Это не похитители, не Мориарти. Джон узнал запах: хлорная вода, дезинфекторы. Узнал зелено-голубые, бумажные простыни, что были расстелены под ним. Одноразовые, на случай, если он обмочится.

Это была больница, но ничего общего с Бартсом или клиникой, где работал Джон. Ответ казался очевидным, но будто уплывал от Джона, и все было как в тумане. Голова работала очень медленно. Шерлок был бы разочарован. Он всегда расстраивался, когда люди вокруг него оказывались глупее ожидаемого. Джону, впрочем, он это прощал раз за разом.

— Соберись, — прошептал себе Джон, щуря глаза. Он пытался вернуть зрению ясность, прогнать эту светлую пленку, преломляющую свет. Красивые хрустальные грани, будто Джон забрался в люстру, будто он крошечный, не больше бусины, и находится посреди большой оперной люстры. Тихий звон, на грани слышимости, и все это сверкание. Джон вдохнул поглубже, и мерзкий запах слегка отрезвил его.

Итак, он в больнице. В его крови, без сомнения, седативные вещества. Джон вывернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть свои предплечья. Два следа от уколов. Он здесь не слишком давно. Под ремнями потертости, совсем небольшие. Он почти не вырывался. Вел себя смирно. Это хорошо. Сейчас он должен быть послушным, примерным пациентом. Может быть, его кто-нибудь выслушает.

Может быть, лучше и не болтать лишнего. Кто поверит ему? Как он здесь очутился? Он слишком много болтал. Не думал о последствиях. Стал совсем как Шерлок, а ведь Джон всегда одергивал друга. «Не обязательно говорить абсолютно все, что приходит тебе в голову», — заметил он однажды, после особо провальной пресс-конференции, когда журналисты окружили их перед Speedy’s. «Разве не за это люди меня любят?» — парировал Шерлок, подразумевая фанатов, которые оставляли восторженные сообщения на сайте и в блоге, присылали письма на Бейкер-стрит. Он всерьез полагал, что люди любят его? Вряд ли Шерлок мог быть настолько наивен, а с другой стороны, он никогда не разбирался в тонкостях человеческой души. Отпечатки, пепел, шифры — сколько угодно. Шерлок и помыслить не мог, что после его смерти Джон начнет получать письма с угрозами, омерзительные, жуткие письма: «Будь он проклят, детектив-подделка, гореть ему в аду». Или все эти комментарии, после которых пришлось закрыть блог. Все эти «поделом» и «я всегда знал, что он просто обманщик». Да, Шерлок был обманщиком. Гениальным.

Теперь пришла очередь Джона учиться этому искусству.

Он терпеливо ждал, но никто не приходил. Время в местах, подобных этому, всегда течет медленно. Джон гадал, как давно он проснулся. Час, полчаса назад? Он попытался снова смежить веки, но чувствовал себя слишком бодрым. Приподняв голову, Джон оглядел палату еще раз, внимательней. Заметил дверь с маленьким мутным окошком.

— Эй! Простите! — крикнул Джон, надеясь, что кто-нибудь его услышит. Голос ему самому показался незнакомым, слишком грубым. Горло болело. В одну секунду Джон испугался: что, если он — это больше не он? Что, если он проснулся другим, незнакомым человеком? Должно быть, это все лекарства. Джон поклялся, что не допустит еще одного укола. Этак он совсем крышей поедет.

— Кто-нибудь! — закричал он громче, а затем напряженно вслушался в тишину. Кажется, его оставили совсем одного. Бессильно Джон опустился на подушку. Наедине с собственными мыслями, хуже и не придумаешь.

Наконец дверь отворилась. Мужчина в белом халате остановился у постели, посветил Джону в глаза фонариком, пощупал за ухом. Обращался с Джоном так, словно он и не человек вовсе, а какой-то предмет.

— Простите, — сказал Джон мирным тоном. — Почему я здесь?

— Вы ударились головой, — ровно ответил врач.

— Мне казалось, от этого не лечат седативными.

— Вы ударились головой во время нервного срыва на кладбище.

— О. — Джон моргнул, облизнул сухие губы. — Да. Кхм. Насчет этого. Я прошу прощения...

— Вовсе не обязательно, мистер Уотсон, — прервал его врач без малейшей эмоции на лице. — Некоторые события могут сломить даже самых сильных людей. Психика человека — достаточно хрупкая материя.

— Я не...

— Сейчас вам нужно отдохнуть.

— Я не устал! — сердито воскликнул Джон, и мужчина нахмурился. Джон мигом сбавил обороты. — Простите. Слегка перенервничал, это правда. Но сейчас я хотел бы пойти домой.

— Это невозможно.

— Но почему?

— Вы останетесь здесь, под нашим наблюдением, пока мы не решим, что вы не опасны для самого себя и окружающих.

— Я не опасен! — засмеялся Джон. — Я самый безопасный человек на свете, клянусь, доктор! — он и не заметил, как приподнялся на постели, и только когда ремни натянулись, впиваясь в руки, снова лег смирно. — Это просто нелепо. Я в полном порядке. Я не могу лежать в психушке.

Врач направился к двери. Должно быть, он слышал подобные речи каждый день.

— Это Майкрофт велел держать меня здесь? — крикнул Джон ему вслед. Но врач даже не обернулся. Прежде, чем дверь закрылась, Джон успел сказать самое главное: — Я хочу увидеть своего терапевта.

Элла приехала через пару часов, которые показались Джону вечностью. Она выглядела измученной, и Джон устыдился. Должно быть, он не самый успешный пример в ее практике. Он не должен чувствовать свою вину за то, что она не смогла ему помочь.

— Спасибо, что приехали, — сказал он, когда Элла подвинула стул к его постели.

— Я здесь ненадолго. Мне сказали, вы хотели поговорить со мной?

— Да. Да, я... это о Шерлоке. Послушайте...

Элла прикрыла глаза.

— Послушайте меня, — взмолился Джон. — Не знаю, что происходит. Может, я и правда схожу с ума. Если так... помогите мне. Вытащите меня из этого. Я не хочу... не хочу ошибиться.

— Ошибиться в чем? — уточнила она.

— Вдруг я прав, а остальные не правы? Вдруг я единственный знаю правду?

«Я верю в Шерлока Холмса».

— Знаю, звучит бестолково. Но позвольте мне объяснить... Каждый раз, когда я засыпаю, то просыпаюсь в иной реальности. Там Шерлок жив, а его смерть — только хитрый трюк... и все это так реально. Есть реальные доказательства. Шов на диване. Воспоминания... Все так реально.

«Я несу абсолютную чушь», — подумал Джон. «Это полная чушь», — сказал он себе голосом Шерлока. Неудивительно, что люди вокруг считают его сумасшедшим. Он должен собраться. Не терять контроля. Не повышать голос, не позволять им увидеть, что он на грани. Как в строю, когда они маршировали много часов подряд... и спина горела, но нужно было держаться прямо, высоко задирать подбородок. Джону казалось, он слабее других солдат. Казалось, его усталость сильнее, его боль ярче. Но он старался из последних сил, делал вид, что не хуже других. Как и каждый другой в строю... Иллюзия превращалась в правду. Они держались, пока не звучал приказ «вольно».

Джон глубоко вздохнул. Теперь его голос звучал мягко, разумно. Врачебный тон. Элла не слышала такого прежде: с ней он всегда был слабым или сломленным.

— Мне было непросто в последние дни. Шерлок — мой друг. Нет, хуже. Он — мой Шерлок. Это и словами не объяснить. Он может то, что другим не под силу. Спрыгнуть с крыши и выжить? Да. Обмануть всех, сделать обман настолько искусным, что даже его родной брат не разгадает — да. Он проделывал это со мной прежде, внушал мне что-то... ради дела, ради эксперимента, иногда просто со скуки. Поверьте, он может играть с рассудком другого человека так просто, словно это... мелочи. Не удивительно, что я ждал подвоха. Но героев не существует, и Шерлок... не был одним из них. Никто не может упасть с крыши и оказаться невредимым. Может, я просто цепляюсь за надежду... Может, я верю в то, во что хотел бы верить. Это мой способ справиться со всем, понимаете?

— Не похоже, что вы справляетесь, Джон, — осторожно возразила Элла. Джон улыбнулся ей.

— Да, не слишком, — он взмахнул руками, ремни натянулись. — Выглядит все это как большой провал.

Элла откинулась на спинку кресла, пристально глядя на Джона.

— Так зачем я здесь? — спросила она.

— Мне нужен кто-то... кто будет на моей стороне. Вы мой терапевт. Мы через многое вместе прошли.

— Вы были довольно закрыты все это время, Джон. А теперь пытаетесь манипулировать. Многие пациенты использовали подобный прием.

— Я всего лишь хочу исправить все. Начать новую жизнь. Я попробую... доверять вам. Я прошу о помощи.

Элла долго молчала. Джон ждал, не решаясь больше ни слова произнести. Наконец, его терапевт разомкнула плотно сжатые губы.

— Хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Сегодня вам придется остаться здесь, но думаю, в самое ближайшее время вы сможете вернуться домой. У вас есть стремление работать с ситуацией, это самое главное. Я верю, что вы справитесь.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джон. — Мы справимся вместе. — Он надеялся, это прозвучало не слишком фальшиво. Элла поднялась, чтобы отодвинуть стул к стене. Она присела на корточки у кровати, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и заглянула Джону в глаза. От ее пристального, цепкого взгляда ему стало не по себе.

— Но прежде, чем мы двинемся дальше, вам нужно отпустить прошлое. Принять то, что случилось.

Джон кивнул.

— Скажите это, — попросила Элла. — Произнесите вслух. Что случилось с вашим другом?

— Он... — Джон прочистил горло. — Шерлок... он...

Сказать это было все равно, что предать Шерлока. Джон мог бы попытаться, мог бы солгать, но...

Он боялся, что, слетев с его губ, эти слова станут правдой.

Джон отвернулся, чтобы не видеть разочарование на лице Эллы. Уставившись в стену, покрытую тонкими трещинками, он услышал шаги, а затем скрежет, с которым закрылась дверь.  
***

 

— Может быть, это шанс. Шанс, чтобы все исправить, — сказал Джон. Они с Шерлоком сидели на диване в квартире Китти Райли. Джон сжимал руку Шерлока, и Шерлок не возражал. Его ладонь расслабленно лежала, объятая пальцами Джона, как единственное необходимое доказательство. Замечательная ладонь.

— Говоришь, я был мертв, — уточнил Шерлок задумчиво.

— Абсолютно. Я ведь врач, уж поверь моему заключению.

— Значит, что-то пошло не так, — свободную руку Шерлок поднес к губам. Он бы сложил ладони, но ограничился половинчатым жестом.

— У тебя уже есть план?

— Ты меня переоцениваешь, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Никогда, — откликнулся буднично Джон. Они переглянулись.

 

***

 

Джон всплывал на поверхность и погружался, никогда не приходя в себя окончательно. Все его тело болело, словно воспалилась кожа, а простыни скручивались под ним в жгуты. Время от времени кто-то склонялся над ним, Джон ощущал прикосновения, даже слышал голос, иногда вспыхивал свет, слишком яркий, чтобы глядеть на него. Кто-то держал ему голову, и под кожу входила тонкая игла, и свет снова мерк.

В какой-то момент ремни убрали, потому что Джон прекратил брыкаться.

Однажды к нему пришел посетитель, от которого пахло терпким парфюмом, Джон услышал вкрадчивый шепот в темноте: «Ах, как печально». Он слышал смех, знакомый до мурашек, и бормотал: «Мориарти был настоящим». Хотел сказать это громче, но в горле что-то булькало.

Потом он услышал, как кто-то сказал над ним: «шизофрения».

***

 

Джон проснулся от назойливого писка. Он протянул руку, но вместо телефона наткнулся на что-то мягкое.

— Ау! — воскликнула Мэри сонно, и Джон пробормотал извинения. Он повернулся на другой бок, сунул руку под подушку и достал телефон.

«Нужно твое мнение», — писал ему Шерлок. Джон сунул телефон обратно под подушку, но тот снова зазвенел.

«Срочно».

Джон сел в постели, стянув одеяло с Мэри. Она пробормотала что-то, подняла голову от подушки.

— Это он?

Джон медленно тыкал в кнопки, пытаясь разобраться с телефоном. Дурацкая модель, и зачем он только купил ее? «Сейчас буду», — написал он Шерлоку.

— Спи, — сказал он Мэри.

Шерлок был на Бейкер-стрит, ходил туда-сюда, размахивая полами халата. Гостиная потихоньку заполнялась старыми вещами, и беспорядок был совсем знакомый.

— А кресло мое куда дел? — спросил Джон, выискивая местечко, чтобы сесть. Его нога болела. Джон посмотрел на свои запястья. Ему казалось, там должны быть следы. Он здорово натер руки из-за ремней, но следов никаких не было. В голове было тихо и ясно.

— Исчезнувший вагон метро. Как тебе это? — резко спросил Шерлок на повороте. Очередной заход, маршрут прежний — от окна к двери. — Кстати говоря, как ты после вчерашнего?

— М-м? — Джон поднял брови. Шерлок тоже.

— Костер, — напомнил он, сделав замысловатый жест рукой в воздухе. — Похищение...

— А, да. Неплохо, спасибо, — Джон даже знать не хотел. Главное, что все закончилось благополучно. — Шерлок, есть разговор.

— Без усов тебе действительно лучше. С ними ты выглядел старым.

— Нет, не об этом.

— Как щетка на лице.

— Ты ничего в этом не смыслишь, — Джон поджал губы. — И, в любом случае, я хотел спросить у тебя другое.

У Шерлока загудел телефон. Взглянув на экран, Шерлок вздернул уголки губ в улыбке. Он прошагал в свою спальню, а вернулся через минуту уже одетым в рубашку и брюки.

— Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, — предложил он Джону, словно существовали другие варианты. — Поговорим по дороге.

— Это важно!

Шерлок шагнул к Джону, который сидел на самом краешке захламленного дивана. Достал откуда-то из-за его спины скомканное пальто.

— Не важнее взрыва парламента, я надеюсь?

Джон поспешил за ним, вниз по лестнице.

— Мы уходим, — крикнул Шерлок миссис Хадсон, потоптавшись в прихожей. Кэб, кажется, затормозил еще прежде, чем Шерлок вскинул руку. Они уместились на заднем сидении, и Джона накрыло сильнейшее чувство де жа вю. Еще не открыв рот, он вдруг подумал, что спрашивал уже тысячи раз, и никогда не получал ответа, и, раздавленный бессилием, все же спросил:

— Шерлок, я должен знать, как ты выжил.

Шерлок набирал что-то со скоростью света, не глядя на экран.

— Лучше свернуть здесь, иначе угодим в пробку, — сказал он таксисту. — В моем распоряжении было около двенадцати вариантов спасения, но фан-клуб, собранный Андерсоном, сможет рассказать тебе больше.

— Я должен знать, Шерлок, должен знать тот вариант, что сработал, — Джон стиснул свою коленку, чтобы облегчить внезапную боль. Машина резко свернула, и Шерлок накренился к Джону, коснувшись плечом его плеча. — Я должен знать, чтобы рассказать тебе самому.

— Ты ведь пистолет захватил? — уточнил Шерлок, пряча телефон в карман пальто. Джон выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— А ты не собираешься мне помогать, верно?..

В тот день их едва не взорвали в подземке. Джону казалось, что реальность крошится, расслаивается на глазах. Шерлок был жив, но Шерлок умер. И только Джон мог в этом разобраться, но это была задачка не для его мозгов. В конце концов, он был всего лишь проводником света, не источником.

И если он хотел разгадать эту головоломку, ему нужно было думать, как Шерлок.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза. Заснул в кресле, ну конечно же. Он ненавидел, когда это случалось. Спина потом болела целый день.

На подлокотнике стояла чашка, в которой был остывший чай. Джон тронул ее: пластмассовая. В гостиной, помимо него, было немного народу. Незнакомые люди. Джон понял, что он снова в больнице. Раз его выпускают из палаты, значит, идет на поправку. Рано или поздно все заканчивается.

Джон почесал запястье. Рука чесалась жутко, особенно у сгиба локтя, где была россыпь красных следов от уколов, но их Джон трогать не стал. Сонно повозился в кресле, запахнул плотнее больничный халат, похожий на домашний. У него был халат на Бейкер-стрит, но носил его Джон редко. Слишком короткий, и Шерлок странно реагировал. Кажется, в первый раз, когда Джон завтракал в этом халате, Шерлок только и делал, что таращился на его ноги. Будто прежде ног не видал. Джон просто не знал, куда деваться. Разумеется, если Шерлок разгуливает по дворцу в простыне безо всякого нижнего белья — это в порядке вещей. Но Джон всегда должен быть при параде. Усмехнувшись себе под нос, Джон отхлебнул чай.

В окна бил солнечный свет. Косые лучи падали на пол в центре гостиной, там, где было свободное пространство. Джон отметил, что кресло удобное, и цвет стен довольно милый. Здесь было даже уютно. Где угодно теперь лучше, чем на Бейкер-стрит. Он может остаться здесь, это не убьет его. Ничто не убьет его. Джон Уотсон, несгибаемый человек.

Дверь отворилась, в гостиную зашли люди. Кое-кто из больных вскрикнул, бросился навстречу женщине, которая распахнула руки для объятий. Другие окликали пациентов по именам. День посещений. Джон не ожидал здесь увидеть Гарри, но она опустилась в соседнее кресло, прижимая к себе сумку. На запястье у нее болтался бумажный браслет, вроде тех, что цепляют в клубах и на концертах. Такие были у всех посетителей. Наверное, чтобы их не спутали с местными психами.

— Не думала, что так все обернется, — сказала Гарри, с жалостью разглядывая Джона. — Ну и вид у тебя. Джон виновато улыбнулся, потрогал щеку. Он не брился уже очень давно. — Ты не спятил, даже когда вернулся из Афганистана и каждую ночь на моем диване орал, как резанный. Шерлок тебя доканал, я так и знала, что этим закончится.

— Ты уж определись, не думала или знала, — пробормотал Джон, держась за чашку.

— Что бы сказала мама, — ответила Гарри тихо. Джон опустил голову. Он хотел извиниться, но не знал, за что именно.

— Я не говорил тебе, но у меня был пистолет. Служебный, — Джон облизал губы. — Когда я съехал от тебя, я... много думал...

Гарри покачала головой.

— Даже не начинай.

— Шерлок спас меня, — Джон прямо посмотрел на сестру. Он вдруг заметил, что она накрасила глаза. Гарри редко пользовалась косметикой. Джона тронуло, что она старалась выглядеть хорошо ради этого визита. Словно теперь пришла ее очередь быть вменяемой, социально адаптированной. Жаль, что их фазы никогда не совпадали.

Разговор не клеился, но в этом не было ничего нового для них. Обычно Джон находил повод распрощаться и закончить встречу, но теперь ему некуда было уходить, а Гарри все сидела, стискивая свою несчастную сумку.

— Как считаешь, это теперь надолго? — спросил Джон.

— Все зависит от тебя, разве нет? То, что ты устроил на похоронах, было похоже на настоящее помешательство, — мрачно проговорила Гарри. Джон пожал плечами.

— Я смутно помню, что там случилось. Может, это и к лучшему. Все как в тумане. — Джон нахмурился. — Мне казалось, тебя там не было.

— Ты ведь сам упрашивал меня прийти. Я не собиралась, но ты сказал, я нужна тебе там, — неловко проговорила Гарри, глядя в сторону. Джон попытался припомнить, и теперь он мог точно сказать:

— Нет, Гарри, тебя там не было! Молли, Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон...

— Джон, ну мне же лучше знать, где я была.

— ...Майкрофт и его люди, Майк Стемпфорд... тебя там не было. Точно. Я не видел тебя.

Гарри покачала головой.

— Не сходи с ума. Мы приехали вместе.

Джон уставился на нее. Он почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее. Он ощутил нечто, похожее на морскую волну. Это словно затапливало его изнутри. Предчувствие, даже нет, предчувствие предчувствия. Он наконец-то был на верном пути.

— Так значит, я попросил тебя, и мы отправились на похороны? — медленно повторил он, и Гарри хмуро кивнула. — Вместе?

— Ты ведь даже не сказал мне заранее, просто явился и умолял меня ехать с тобой. Уже тогда был как одержимый, и всю дорогу трясся. Нужно было напоить тебя чем-нибудь... — Гарри смутилась. — Я имею в виду, какое-нибудь лекарство. Успокаивающее. Ты был не в себе, не удивительно, что ты ничего не помнишь. — Она опустила голову, разглядывая свои руки. Кашлянула коротко. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поправился.

— Я тоже, — просто ответил Джон. Он чувствовал себя превосходно. — Знаешь, было время, когда я и сам думал, что сошел с ума. Думал, мне это снится, мерещится. Может, все, что там случилось, у Бартса, так повлияло на меня?

Он не был уверен в собственном разуме. Будь он Шерлоком, это бы его подкосило: чему еще доверять? Но Джон знал, что не все можно постигнуть умом. Некоторые вещи вообще постигать не нужно, достаточно просто верить.

— Я хотел создать хоть одно доказательство. Не для других, для себя. И шов на диване натолкнул меня на мысль... — Джон улыбнулся. Он хотел показать это Гарри, как показывал ей в детстве свои самые страшные секреты. Гнездо с птичьими яйцами, которое он нашел в саду. Мамин дневник. Книгу, в которой мужчины и женщины были голыми, прозрачными, и все их органы будто просвечивали сквозь клетку скелета.

Он протянул ей руку, правую, слегка дрожащую. Гарри склонилась вперед, сгибаясь в своем кресле пополам. А потом выдохнула, распахнув глаза. На секунду Джон испугался, что она заплачет. Он уже тысячу лет не видел, чтобы Гарри позволяла себе подобное. Но она не заплакала, нет, она отлично держалась. Высоко подняв подбородок, она улыбнулась Джону, сказала:

— Я приду еще, ладно? Принесу тебе что-нибудь почитать в другой раз.

Встав из кресла, она пошла к выходу, держась очень прямо. Джон натянул рукав халата, прикрывая этот участок кожи. Он повернулся к окошку, к солнечному свету, льющемуся сквозь мутное стекло. Ему следовало поразмыслить над новой информацией, уложить все в голове. Нет, он не был близок к разгадке, но определенно получил новую деталь мозаики. Будь он Шерлоком, он бы погрузился в Чертоги, но он был всего лишь Джоном.

 

***

 

— Ты много спишь в последнее время, — заметил Шерлок, бесцеремонно ввалившись в его комнату. Джон застонал, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Ну уж простите, я нормальный человек и нуждаюсь в том, чтобы спать. Не у всех тут вампирские гены.

— Вампирские гены? — переспросил Шерлок, устраиваясь в кресле Джона с ноутбуком Джона.

— Это шутка. Всего лишь имел в виду твои скулы, бледность и прочее, — Джон неопределенно взмахнул рукой. Он прошел на кухню, поставил чайник, глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем распахнуть холодильник.

— А, — отозвался из кресла Шерлок. — Я уж испугался, что ты меня рассекретил, — он принялся печатать со скоростью света, пока Джон пробирался между омерзительными экспериментами к коробке молока.

— Если бы у тебя было уравнение с кучей неизвестных и с двумя верными решениями, как бы ты определял неизвестные? — спросил Джон, разбивая яйца над сковородой (он убедился: от нее не пахло ничем странным, и на ощупь она тоже была чистой; глазам он давно не верил в том, что касалось посуды).

— Не говори глупостей, — пробормотал Шерлок, не прекращая печатать. — Если речь действительно идет о математическом уравнении, а не о замысловатой нелепой метафоре, то двух верных решений быть не может. Это может быть одно и то же решение, но выраженное по-разному.

— Нет, это определенно два разных решения, — возразил Джон упрямо. Шерлок вздохнул.

— Тогда это два разных уравнения.

— Может, ты и прав, — Джон убавил газ. Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук.

— Разумеется, я прав. Я всегда прав.

— И как бы ты его решал?

— Зависит от... Джон, ты что, взялся за дело без меня? — в голосе Шерлока был такой неподдельный ужас, что Джон расхохотался. Он выключил огонь и лопаткой разделил яичницу пополам.

— Я бы скорее умер, Шерлок, — с нежностью солгал он.

 

***

 

Он вырезал это в тот день, когда все рассказал Шерлоку, и Шерлок поверил ему.

В тот день, когда он говорил и говорил, а Шерлок слушал, впервые в жизни они поменялись ролями. Джон знал нечто такое, что обязательно нужно было рассказать. Шерлок не перебил его ни разу, чтобы вставить едкое замечание, ремарку, посмеяться над ним. Он даже глаза не закатывал. Когда Джон закончил и перевел дыхание, Шерлок долго молчал. Ясно было, что он раздумывает, взвешивает все «за» и «против», выбирая между своей верой в рациональный, стабильный мир и верой в Джона.

В конечном счете, именно его выбор так глубоко задел Джона. Вот почему Джон сделал это: в благодарность Шерлоку, который пренебрег логикой и рассудком. Джон вырезал это на себе, как вырезают на коре дерева всякие сопливые признания подростки. Он использовал свой армейский нож с коротким лезвием. Сначала слегка поддел кожу, затем надавил сильнее, разрезая плоть. Тонкая алая полоса мгновенно налилась кровью, наполнилась, как канал дождевой водой. Джон растянул кожу пальцами, сунув лезвие в уже открывшуюся ранку, зашипел сквозь зубы. Не так уж и больно было, далеко не так больно, как он ожидал. Однажды Элла спросила его, на что это похоже. Что он чувствует, когда думает о том, что Шерлока больше нет. Больше всего это походило на то, будто бы Джону удалили из тела одну кость. Что-нибудь, что не приводит к быстрой смерти, но постоянно ощущается и причиняет боль, все больше и больше с течением времени. Что-то вроде того, как порезы воспаляются и наливаются кровью, становятся выпуклыми, превращаясь в улики. Закончив, Джон обработал руку раствором, чтобы продезинфицировать. Замотал бинтом. Шерлок, безусловно, заметил бинт позже, но спрашивать не стал.

Джон вырезал это, чтобы, когда в следующий раз будет плохо, и страшно, и собственный разум покажется зыбким песком, было за что ухватиться. Ему нужно было что-то болезненное, что-то материальное, выпуклое, как шрамы на коже. «I O U», «Я должен тебе», потому что это первое, что пришло на ум, потому что это коротко, понятно им обоим, потому что это много значит, а еще — потому что это правда.

 

***

 

— Мистер Уотсон?

Джон открыл глаза.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Неплохо, спасибо, — пробормотал он. С халатом почти сроднился. И у него было свое кресло; Шерлок, помнится, его кресло куда-то дел. А на это, у дальней стены, никто, кроме Джона, не покушался. В соседнем, посетительском, сидел мужчина в халате. Доктор, с которым Джон говорил в свой первый день здесь. — От лекарств я стал сонным, — пожаловался Джон. Врач кивнул.

— Мы выпишем вам другие, нужно будет принимать их два раза в день. — Доктор внимательно посмотрел на Джона. — Вы все еще путешествуете во времени?

— Нет, — коротко сказал Джон. Затем они оба помолчали. Молчание было тягостным и наполненным чем-то, каким-то особым смыслом. Как вдох, который делают, прежде чем сказать нечто важное. Доктор достал из кармана бумажку, сложенную вчетверо, заглянул в нее, снова свернул. Его руки были беспокойными, а лицо — застывшим.

— Вы пришли ко мне в конце прошлого месяца. Это вы помните?

Джон помедлил, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет. — Провалы в памяти — не лучший симптом, но Джону показалось, что сейчас нужно быть честным. — Мы были знакомы?..

— Я видел вас впервые. Но вы вели себя так, будто знаете меня. Вы предупредили, что скоро с вами случится приступ, и тогда вы окажетесь в этой клинике. Подробно описали симптоматику, перечислили лекарства, которые мы вам пропишем. Сказали, что сестра вас навестит, и после этого вы пойдете на поправку. Честно говоря, я решил, что вы с сестрой в сговоре, и это все — какой-то непонятный спектакль. Но... — мужчина покачал головой, плотно сомкнув губы. — Я наблюдал за вами, — сказал он мягко. — Смотрел анамнез. Не думаю, что вы симулировали.

Джон наморщил лоб.

— Что вы сделали, когда я заявился к вам и начал все это выкладывать?

— У меня не было причин вас задерживать. Я немного удивился, да, но потом просто выкинул все это из головы. До тех пор, пока не увидел вас снова.

Они помолчали. Джон облизал пересохшие губы.

— И... что скажете теперь? — осторожно спросил он. Доктор снова достал бумажку. Он развернул ее и протянул Джону. Это был буклет, глянцевая бумага. Немного напомнило Джону брошюру, где был представлен выбор гробов. Светлое дерево, темное дерево — он держал ту бумажку в руках, таращился глупо и никак не мог сообразить — неужели это реальность, неужели он действительно собирается выбирать гроб из каталога, словно еду с доставкой заказывать.

На этой брошюре было написано: «Помогая друг другу, помогаем себе».

— Группа поддержки. Встречи раз в неделю, — сказал врач.

— Вы меня отпускаете? — прозвучало почти испуганно. — Я свободен?

— Будет неплохо, если вы возобновите встречи со своим терапевтом. И не забывайте принимать лекарства.

— Да. Да, спасибо. Конечно. Спасибо, — Джон свернул бумажку по сгибам. Взглянул на врача. — Как вас зовут?

Он постарался запомнить фамилию — на будущее. Прежде, чем врач ушел, Джон все-таки спросил:

— Вы мне поверили? Вы верите мне теперь?

На лице врача проступила борьба, сомнение, а затем он назидательно выставил палец, напомнив:

— Группа поддержки, — и затем удалился.

Не стоило требовать всего и сразу.

 

***

 

Джон проснулся в темноте. Он попытался пошевелиться, но тут же ударился обо что-то локтем, а потом влепился во что-то мягкое, и над его ухом раздался приглушенный вздох.

— Полегче! — раздраженно велел Шерлок, придержав Джона за плечи. Джон начал догадываться, где они, во многом из-за отвратительного запаха рыбы. Однажды они устроили засаду на рыбацком судне, где укрывались контрабандисты, и кто-то запер их в ящике с канатами. Шерлоку не удалось вскрыть замок, так что пришлось ждать подкрепления в лице Лестрейда. Он пригрозил, что в следующий раз оставит их на корабле, плывущем в Южную Америку — всем станет легче, если двое великовозрастных хулиганов будут нарываться на неприятности где-нибудь подальше.

Джон не помнил, чтобы он спал в том ящике, но, кажется, все-таки задремал ненадолго.

Шерлок возился под боком, пытаясь принять удобное положение. Он не пытался включить телефон, после того, как тот окончательно разрядился. Вонь просто обескураживала. Джон писал потом в блоге, что миссис Хадсон долго не пускала их на порог, заставляя сначала «проветриться». Он и забыл, что запах был настолько ужасным. В воспоминаниях все всегда лучше.

— Долго мы здесь? — прошептал Джон, уткнувшись носом в отсыревшее пальто Шерлока.

— Тебе виднее, — глухо произнес тот, его голос был низким и почти незнакомым. — Я потерял счет времени.

— Не волнуйся, Шерлок, нас скоро вытащат, — заверил Джон. Шерлок обхватил его руками за талию, в подобии объятия. Если Джона и смутил этот поступок, вслух возражать он не стал. Здесь было темно, и не было никого, кто мог бы распускать сплетни. Нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы лежать так. Джону казалось, что ящик легко покачивается, словно они дрейфуют в открытом море. Забавно было бы уплыть с Шерлоком на другой континент, раздавить эту чертову бабочку в пыль и не думать о последствиях: никакого Мориарти, никаких игр, ничего непоправимого.

Запах, тем временем, почти убивал. Джон старался вдыхать ртом, но даже на языке словно бы оседала кислятина. По правде говоря, никакая рыба так не воняет.

— Как долго ты будешь помнить меня? — спросил вдруг Шерлок. Джон недоуменно наморщил лоб.

— Что?

— Воспоминания хранятся не в самих клетках, ведь клетки постоянно умирают, и рождаются новые, — заметил Шерлок спокойно. Он крепко держал Джона, сцепив руки за его спиной. — Человеческий организм обновляется каждые семь лет.

Джон почувствовал дрожь. Мурашки, покрывшие его спину. Будто его тело уже знало то, что разум лишь готовился понять.

— Память хранится в экзоскелете, — тем временем, говорил Шерлок. — Заполняет межклеточное пространство. Клубится в теле, как пар. Тела — хранилища памяти. Даже те, в которых клетки прекратили обновляться, те, в которых мозг погиб, и все внутренние органы прекратили работу — даже в этих телах есть экзоскелет, и в нем — воспоминания.

— Шерлок, что это за запах? — перебил Джон, слабо пытаясь отстраниться. Здесь некуда было особо отодвигаться, да и Шерлок держал крепко, но казалось, вонь сильнее, когда Джон утыкается носом в пальто.

— Прости. Они пытались привести меня в порядок, но есть естественный ход вещей, который нельзя замаскировать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хрипло уточнил Джон. Ему не хватало воздуха в этой тесноте. Он широко распахнул глаза, но казалось, его веки все еще смежены — так темно было. И тихо. Тишина возникла, стоило им обоим замолчать — неестественная, неправильная. Наконец, Джон сделал судорожный вдох.

А Шерлок — нет.

Джон медленно поднял руки. На него вдруг напала слабость, тело будто не слушалось. Он коснулся лица Шерлока, стирая что-то липкое с его кожи. Поднялся пальцами по щекам, ощупывая скулы, которые выступали теперь еще сильнее, выпирали под кожей, туго натянув ее. Вдруг Джон почувствовал, как что-то под его пальцами сместилось, там, прямо под кожей, было какое-то шевеление. Что-то ужасное, и Джон не хотел думать об этом. Он не хотел следовать руками выше, к жестким волосам, которые скрывали глубокую трещину. Джон отдернул руки, и между пальцами у него остались пряди волос, но Шерлок даже и не заметил.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что тоже буду помнить тебя, — произнес он ровно, изо рта у него вывалилось что-то, вроде комка земли. — От этого никуда не деться.

Джон закричал, пытаясь отпихнуть его, но руки проваливались вглубь тела, по ним разливалось что-то зловонное и густое, и это затягивало внутрь, как в трясину. Джон прижимался к Шерлоку все ближе и ближе, пока не погрузился в него, и кости скелета, все эти разломанные ребра и прочее, сомкнулись за его спиной, как двери, как водная гладь.

Джон вскочил с постели, трясущийся, с колотящимся сердцем, но кто-то быстро уложил его обратно. Чьи-то теплые руки обняли его, поглаживая плечи и грудь, и потом женский голос начал приговаривать над ухом что-то невнятное и нежное, вроде «тшшш», и «только сон» и «все хорошо». Джон не мог вспомнить, в чьей он постели, и кто его утешает, но позволил себе зажмуриться и принять эту заботу, пока слезы лились из-под сомкнутых век.

 

***

 

Джону казалось, что существует еще один, другой Джон Уотсон. Более мудрый, знающий, тот, кто вел за собой, оставляя подсказки.

Джон съехал от миссис Хадсон, снял квартиру на окраине Лондона. Просыпался и засыпал, ничего не происходило. Сны были похожи один на другой, мутные, путанные. Механизм в его голове каким-то страшным образом сбился, и ничего не происходило. Совсем ничего.

Он искал работу, закопал патроны от зауера в старом горшке с останками фикуса, сбросил два вызова от Лестрейда, вечером заставлял себя спать, утром заставлял себя просыпаться. Ходил в магазин, возвращался, здоровался с соседями, которым не было до него дела. Проверял блог, бередил раны. Много ел перед телевизором. Принимал лекарства. В темноте лежал, вдыхая и выдыхая, бездумно прижимался губами к шрамам на тыльной стороне руки.

Ни о чем не беспокоился. Выжидал. Когда настало время, отправился на первую встречу группы поддержки, познакомился с Мэри, пригласил ее на чашку кофе.

Действовал строго по плану.

 

***

 

Туман начал исчезать из его головы, только когда Джон прекратил принимать лекарства. Он решил, что в них все дело. Они каким-то образом блокировали... Шерлока. Блокировали все. Если это значило «быть нормальным» — Джон не хотел больше быть нормальным. Нет, спасибо.

Он все пытался расставить детали по своим местам, разобраться во всем этом хаосе... Загляни к нему кто, сказал бы: типичная картина. Шизофреник, никаких сомнений. Но Джон всего лишь старался мыслить, как Шерлок. Использовать все эти уловки, трюки, дым и зеркала — пусть у него это будет чуть меньше походить на магию, и чуть больше — на фокус. Не все рождены гениальными, некоторым из нас приходится ждать озарения.

Джон расположил подсказки на стене, свел красными нитками, как делал Шерлок, чтобы установить какие-то связи. Его квартира была похожа на свинарник, девушку не приведешь. Он провожал Мэри до дома и прощался, как джентльмен. Ему не терпелось вернуться в свою затхлую квартирку, пришпилить к стене еще один обрывок, салфетку, газетную вырезку. Уместить все это в голове, сложить в единую картину. Гарри и Майкрофт, тело в гробу, падение, «не отводи от меня глаз», доктор, лекарства, двенадцать способов выжить и Молли Хупер, наглая лгунья. Поперек всего — как водяной знак, как несмываемый девиз — напоминание самому себе: «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса».

Если Шерлок прав, и это два разных уравнения, способные привести к двум разным (верным) решениям, Джону нужно было лишь правильно выбрать. В конечном счете, все всегда к этому сводится, не правда ли? Красная или синяя пилюля, правда или иллюзия. Шерлок вряд ли бы оценил шутку. Он хоть и сыграл в это с таксистом, контекста не распознал — слишком далек от современного кинематографа.

Свои пилюли Джон закопал в тот же горшок с многострадальным фикусом.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза, скрючившись на диване у миссис Хадсон. Сделал глубокий вдох. Он успел отвыкнуть от этого запаха — сладковатый аромат пудры и пыли, в равных пропорциях. Запах выпечки и химикатов. Бейкер-стрит.

Он так давно не возвращался.

Солнечный квадрат медленно полз по стене. Джон поднялся на ноги. Он спал одетым. В доме стояла тишина, хотя короткий взгляд на часы показал, что уже время завтрака. Над головой раздались шаги: кто-то был там, в спальне Шерлока, скрипел половицами. Бедная миссис Хадсон, все эти годы с такой слышимостью... В бессонные ночи Шерлок мог вышагивать туда и обратно до полного изнеможения себя и всех присутствующих.

Джон взбежал по лестнице. Он расправил плечи, пересекая гостиную, высоко поднял голову. Не постучав, толкнул дверь в спальню. Майкрофт стоял у окна и не потрудился обернуться, чтобы изобразить вежливое приветствие.

— Смотрю, вы уже упаковали вещи, — заметил Джон, глядя на коробки.

— Решил избавить вас от хлопот, — проговорил Майкрофт, глядя вниз, на улицу.

— Очень великодушно, — Джон отвернулся. Находиться здесь, в этой комнате, было сложно даже теперь. Он добавил, прежде чем уйти:

— А скрипку лучше оставьте. Шерлок бы предпочел, чтобы она у меня была.

Столкнулся с миссис Хадсон на лестнице.

— А я как раз поднималась к тебе, — она вцепилась в его руки, словно бы для устойчивости. Глаза были красными, но волосы уложены. Сегодня важный день. — Ты поспал хоть немного, милый?

— Да. Нет. Мне уже лучше, — Джон рассмеялся возбужденно, пытаясь обойти миссис Хадсон на лестнице. Пульс бил в уши толчками, быстрый, как дробь барабанов. Он должен был спешить. Надо так много сделать, а времени в обрез. Должно быть, он напугал ее: миссис Хадсон ахнула, прижав ладошку к дрожащим губам. И губы накрасила, надо же, как она постаралась для Шерлока. А он, мерзкий тип, считал, что у нее один только повод может быть — пекарь из лавки по соседству. — Простите меня, это все нервы, — сказал он, и домовладелица согласно закивала. Она кинула быстрый взгляд наверх, за его плечо.

— Его брат еще там? — спросила шепотом. — Я впустила его. Как считаете, надо напоить его чаем?

— Не утруждайте себя, — Джон, наконец, выпутался из ее хватки. — Мне нужно бежать.

— Куда? — снова ахнула она. — Сегодня ведь...

— Я знаю. Я просто вспомнил, что должен пригласить еще кое-кого.

— Ты не можешь опаздывать! — крикнула миссис Хадсон, перегнувшись через перила. Джон был уже внизу, искал ботинки.

— Мы будем вовремя.

— Оставишь меня наедине с этим типом? — прошипела она с досадой.

— Он подвезет вас. Не переживайте, миссис Хадсон. Все наладится. А теперь — я должен идти.

— Твой костюм в чехле, — сдалась она. Джон снял шуршащий, громоздкий чехол с вешалки, перекинул через согнутую руку. Под пристальным, блестящим взглядом старушки распахнул дверь. — Ты говоришь в точности как он, — сказала миссис Хадсон, присев на ступеньку. — Совсем как Шерлок.

Он не принял душ и забыл почистить зубы. Костюм мешался, шуршал и норовил выскользнуть из рук. Чехол, плотный, черный, клеенчатый, походил на мешок для трупов. Джон выскочил на обочину, но два кэба, вильнув, обогнули его по дуге и проехали мимо. Джон вскинул руку, уронив костюм, и уместился в третью машину.

Он чувствовал себя таким живым, что задыхался.

Пришлось напрячь память, чтобы назвать адрес Гарри. Она была дома, конечно — иначе быть не могло. Встретила его на пороге, скрестив руки на груди. В неопрятной футболке, с сонным, серым лицом. Только что встала или еще не ложилась. Штанов на ней не было, и Джон спросил:

— Я ничего не прервал?

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что нет, — закатила она глаза, но тут же сочувственно нахмурилась. — Как ты?

— Нормально. Справлюсь, — он улыбнулся блекло. — Ты должна поехать со мной. Сегодня похороны.

— Нет, Джон, это плохая идея.

— Я приехал за тобой. Такси ждет внизу. Одевайся, пожалуйста.

— Тебя не было на похоронах отца. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я... что? Отрыла черную вуаль где-нибудь, отправилась с тобой и изображала скорбь, которой не чувствую? — Гарри покачала головой. — Черта с два. — Она направилась вглубь квартиры, и Джон пошел за ней.

— Я был в Афганистане, Гарри. Нельзя просто взять выходной и приехать, когда ты на войне.

— Ты хоть раз был на его могиле, с тех пор, как вернулся? — крикнула Гарри из спальни, и Джон остановился у закрытой двери.

— Мы можем сходить туда вместе. Но сегодня...

— Сегодня я останусь дома. Посмотрю телек, закажу что-нибудь индийское, — Гарри появилась перед ним в джинсах и в другой футболке, ее волосы были забраны в небрежный хвост. — Мне очень жаль, Джон, я правда тебе сочувствую. Но ты бы лучше не терял время.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — упрямо сказал Джон, загородив сестре путь. Гарри тоже умела делать упрямое лицо. Они замерли друг напротив друга.

— Я не понимаю, с чего ты ко мне прицепился.

— Не нужно ничего понимать. Просто поедем вместе.

— Мне он даже не нравился.

— Он почти никому не нравился.

— Я не хочу.

— Я прошу тебя.

Джон протянул к ней руки. Время уходило, и внезапно ему показалось, что Гарри не уступит. Ее лицо было холодным, чужим, и горло Джона сжалось. Он не знал правильных слов, не мог заставить ее, не мог совершить чудо. Он твердо знал, что каким-то образом ему удалось это однажды, но теперь — теперь все шло не так, неправильно, и Гарри только качала головой. Джон схватил ее за плечи, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, и Гарри оттолкнула его.

— Отвяжись! — воскликнула она, в голосе прозвучал испуг. Джон увидел себя мельком в зеркале, висящем на стене: всклокоченные волосы, дикий, пустой взгляд. Все вдруг подернулось дымкой, и Джону показалось, что он тонет. Он услышал звуки вдалеке: что-то вроде стука, шагов, лая за стенкой. Он услышал мелодию будильника, который поднимал его все эти месяцы без Шерлока, глухо, едва различимо, и это наполнило его ужасом.

— Пожалуйста... Гарри... — выдавил Джон еле слышно, пошатнувшись. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты была там. Пожалуйста. Ты... мне нужна.

Все вокруг было в тумане, белесом, густом. Джон вздрогнул, когда ощутил прикосновение. Гарри подвела его к дивану.

— Вот, присядь, — грубовато сказала она, поглаживая брата по плечу. — Ты сейчас в обморок свалишься.

— Нет. Нет. Я в порядке.

— Дай мне минутку, я попробую отыскать что-то черное.

Черная футболка с портретом Боуи была, может, и не самым подходящим случаю выбором, но Джон оставил это без комментариев. Он и сам переодевал пиджак и рубашку на заднем сиденье кэба, пока они стояли в пробке. Гарри писала кому-то смс, отвернувшись к окошку. Потом спрятала телефон, начала постукивать пальцами по колену. У водителя играло радио, музыка, всякие баллады о любви, одна за другой. Джон заметил два резиновых кубика, болтающиеся под зеркалом заднего вида. Шерлок бы сразу определил, что они означают: любовь к азартным играм, игрушка бывшего питомца, ненужный подарок... Шерлоку бы взгляда хватило.

Впереди уже виднелись ворота кладбища. Джон вдруг вспомнил, как это было в прошлый раз. Придется ли ему снова повторить весь этот ужас? Поднять крышку гроба и увидеть мертвое, незнакомое лицо Шерлока? Словно в кошмарном сне, когда ты знаешь точно, что произойдет, но движешься к этому неотвратимо и быстро, и даже закричать не можешь.

Джон согнулся пополам, прижав кулаки к животу. Его тошнило.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Гарри взяла его за локоть. — Сбавьте скорость, — попросила она водителя.

— Я в порядке, — выдохнул Джон. Если повторять почаще, станет правдой.

Все уже были там. Лестрейд, Молли, миссис Хадсон. Майкрофт, опирающийся на свой зонтик. Майк махнул Джону с жалобной улыбкой, плащ туго обтягивал его круглый живот, казалось, вот-вот пуговица отлетит и влепится кому-нибудь промеж глаз. Гарри ссутулилась, уставилась на гроб.

Джон тоже смотрел. Все было так церемонно, и в то же время так обыденно. Вдалеке раздавались голоса. Другие люди, другие похороны. Дождя еще не было, но с тиса, разросшегося на холме над могилой, падали капли. Крохотные, ветер доносил их до Джона. За деревом Джон заметил Шерлока.

Шерлок был там. Привиделось? Нет. Джон бы не ошибся. Только не в этом. Всего на секунду показалось его лицо из-за широкого ствола. Этот профиль, этот синий шарф. Джон бы узнал даже с завязанными глазами. Шерлок стоял там и... прятался! Как ребенок, как, мать его, грандиозный шутник, будто только и ждал, чтобы выпрыгнуть с криком «сюрприз»! Только прыжок этот затянулся на три года, если Джон верно все помнил.

Его снова скрутило приступом тошноты, чуть не вырвало себе под ноги. Джон свел брови к переносице, глядя на свои ботинки. Он не смел поднять взгляд, потому что боялся того, что люди увидят на его лице. Не ручался за себя. В ушах звенело. Он поверить не мог, что Шерлок поступил с ним так. Со всеми с ними. Явился на собственные похороны. Ему должно польстить, что столько народу пришло сюда, что все скорбят, и Джон стоит с опущенной головой. Как пес, которого хозяин бросил.

— Я ненавижу его, — выдохнул Джон, потому что должен был выпустить это изо рта, горячее и гудящее, как шмель.

— Что? — склонилась к нему Гарри.

— Ненавижу тебя, гребаный Шерлок Холмс! Ты слышишь! — закричал Джон, повернувшись к дереву. Он сжал кулаки, руки его дрожали. Он весь дрожал. — Ты, чертов...

— Довольно! — оборвал его Лестрейд, очутившись рядом и крепко сжав за локоть. — Хватит, Джон.

Миссис Хадсон плакала, зажав нос двумя пальцами. Молли глядела на Джона во все глаза. Гарри куда-то подевалась — отступила от Джона, должно быть, напугавшись, что сейчас будет скандал. Джон попытался взять себя в руки. Сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох. Он должен подыграть, должен смириться.

Черта с два.

Он рванул к холму прежде, чем Лестрейд успел бы схватить его как следует. Побежал так быстро, как бежал только на войне, в Афганистане, когда от скорости зависело выживание. Джон хотел только увидеть, удостовериться, одним глазом, ему нужно было знать, ему нужно было за что-то держаться, доказательство, более существенное, чем шрамы на руке. Ему нужно было, нужно. Он поскользнулся на мокрой земле, нога подвела его, как уже бывало прежде, и он рухнул на живот, пачкая траурный костюм в грязи. Упал у всех на виду, в метре от цели, но не успел почувствовать ни стыда, ни горечи. Там был камень, камень в земле, рассек кожу на лбу, удар был крепким, и когда Джон попытался подняться, свет вдруг погас.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза в полной темноте. Кто-то схватил его за плечо, и Джон вскрикнул.

— Нет, Джон, все хорошо... тш-ш... это я, — раздался мягкий шепот. Мэри села, обхватила его руками, прижимая к себе. Джон затрясся, крепко сжав зубы. Ни звука не проронил, но Мэри снова принялась шептать: «Тш-ш, тш-ш» и гладить его по щеке, размазывая влагу. Когда отпустило, Джон тихо выдохнул и дернул головой, уходя от прикосновения. Мэри отстранилась.

— Хуже, чем обычно, — заметила она вполголоса.

— Я в порядке, — хрипло ответил Джон.

— Конечно, ты в порядке.

Джон посмотрел на нее в темноте.

— Что? — спросила она, наморщив лоб. Потом охнула, когда Джон повалил ее на спину, поцеловал, обхватив руками лицо. Мэри стиснула его бока коленками, скрестила ноги за его спиной, прижимая к себе. Джон шарил руками по ее телу, бестолково, скорее исследуя, чем лаская. Прикусил зубами ее плечо, а Мэри впилась ногтями в его задницу. Они будто пытались принести друг другу наибольший урон, но секс вышел ошеломительным. Когда Джон попытался приподняться на дрожащих руках, чтобы не раздавить своим весом Мэри, она вдруг напряглась, сжала его член в себе, и Джон чуть снова не возбудился. Он вышел из нее и рухнул на спину рядом, как сбитый самолет. Мэри тяжело выдохнула, потрогала у себя между ног.

— Мне показалось, ты хочешь меня разорвать изнутри, — сказала она со смешком. Джон пришел в ужас.

— Прости!..

— Да нет, мне понравилось.

Она повернулась на бок, подперла кулаком щеку.

— Расскажешь, что это было?

Джон закрыл глаза. Он не хотел ни о чем говорить. Он хотел продлить это ощущение опустошенности и полного, непоколебимого спокойствия. Мэри зевнула.

— Как хочешь. Нам рано вставать, так что я посплю еще немного, и тебе советую.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза в полной темноте. Повернулся набок, вспыхнул тусклый свет, и из темноты выступило лицо Шерлока: зловещее, как череп, из-за теней под скулами. Шерлок держал у подбородка телефон, подсвечивая лицо экраном.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Джон четко, словно и не спал. Шерлок моргнул.

— Ты сообщил мне о скорой смерти. Мне не спалось.

— Ты не умрешь, Шерлок, — устало возразил Джон, снова закрывая глаза. — У тебя двенадцать вариантов выживания.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Экран погас.

— Когда тебе не спится, ты играешь на скрипке, — сказал Джон после недолгого молчания. Шерлок лежал так тихо и неподвижно, что казалось, его и вовсе рядом нет — и когда раздался его низкий голос, совсем близко, Джон невольно вздрогнул.

— Мне не хотелось оставаться одному.

Вот оно, признание великого Шерлока Холмса. Человека, которому и друзья-то не нужны. Гиперактивного социопата, или кто он там. Джон и хотел бы позлорадствовать, да не смог.

— Я здесь, — сказал он просто. — Ты не один.

— Я один. Ты мне просто снишься.

— Что?

Джон приподнял голову от подушки.

— Шерлок?

Джон протянул руку и включил настольную лампу. Он был в постели один. В меблированной комнатушке, куда съехал после падения Шерлока. Он обхватил голову руками, сжал так крепко, что стало больно.

 

***

 

Джон открыл глаза. Выключил будильник и проверил календарь, ухмыльнулся. Совсем немного осталось.

Мэри уже плескалась в душе. Джон быстро заправил постель, заглянул на кухню, чтобы включить кофеварку. Мэри прошлепала мимо него босиком, оставляя мокрые следы. Чмокнула в щеку.

— Я оставила тебе немного горяченькой, — сообщила она, имея в виду слабый напор и еле теплую воду. Джон наскоро привел себя в порядок. Он провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу, чтобы взглянуть на себя. Улыбнулся, разглядывая усы. Он потрудился над ними. Шерлок прав: похоже на щетку.

Мэри уже дожевывала бутерброд и готова была сесть в машину, но Джон улучил момент, чтобы набрать номер ресторана.

— Я хотел бы забронировать столик, — сообщил он.

 

***

 

Джон не был уверен, где он, из-за плотного тумана, окружавшего его. Он шел, выставив перед собой руки, словно какой-то нелепый зомби. Наконец, впереди показалось что-то. Знакомый силуэт, высокий и темный.

Шерлок взял его за плечи, заглянул в глаза. Джон решил было, они сейчас опять начнут кружиться, как тогда, на железных путях, когда Джон успел сфотографировать шифр, оставленный китайской мафией. Но они стояли на месте.

— Где это мы? Бартс? — догадался Джон. Шерлок кивнул.

— Пришло время мне покончить с собой.

— Ты не должен этого делать, Шерлок.

— Мы оба знаем, что должен, — мягко возразил он, словно говорил с ребенком. — На какой ты сейчас стадии?

— Стадии?

— Ты ведь уже прошел первые, я уверен. Отрицание, когда ты уверял всех, что это какой-то фокус. Гнев, когда мечтал разбить мне нос. Торг, когда просил об одном маленьком чуде, последнем, ради тебя. И что теперь? Депрессия? Принятие? Выглядишь так, словно еще не смирился, Джон.

— Прекрати это, Шерлок, — Джон попытался скинуть тяжелые, холодные руки Шерлока со своих плеч, но потерпел неудачу. — Зачем ты это говоришь?

— Всего лишь интересуюсь, — жестко усмехнулся тот.

— Считаешь, это забавно? — огрызнулся Джон. — Что ты хочешь услышать? Это что, какой-то новый эксперимент? — он бы не удивился, окажись это все, с самого начала, одним большим глупым экспериментом. — Что с тобой не так, Шерлок?

«Ты машина, а не человек» — кажется, такое обвинение он бросил напоследок, прежде чем уйти. В тот день.

— Это с тобой не так, — вот теперь они кружились, стоя на месте, туман становился гуще, и Джон снова страдал от тошноты. — С тобой что-то не так, Джон. Ты не в порядке.

— Я все исправил, Шерлок, — прошептал Джон в ответ. Вращение прекратилось. Шерлок уставился ему в глаза, пристально, наклонив голову. Затем ответил, едва разлепив губы:

— Хорошо, — и отпустил. Отступил на пару шагов, легко вспрыгнул на парапет. Ветер всколыхнул полы пальто. Шерлок обернулся через плечо. — Ты со мной?

«Конечно», — уже почти сорвалось с губ Джона. Он всегда шел за Шерлоком, куда бы тот ни позвал. Но не в этот раз.

— Не могу.

— Я не хочу проходить через это один, — тихо признался Шерлок, и Джон впервые подумал, как же страшно ему было.

— Ты не один, — Джон растянул дрожащие губы в улыбку. — Я буду здесь. Я останусь и подожду тебя.

— Хорошо, — повторил Шерлок, но ветер заглушил его слова. Отвернувшись, он раскинул руки и исчез.

— Я подожду тебя, — повторил Джон в сгущающемся тумане.


End file.
